I Miss Your Eyes
by PS2games-lady
Summary: When Roxas has to leave, Naminé doesn't even imagine what is going to happen. After they meet again, will she believe him? Or will she choose to go on alone? [Namixas, mild Kaiora and Oleyner] R&R please [AU]
1. Thinking and Remembering

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Apple. But I do own my first fanfic. This is the sequel to The Perfect Gift. Liked it? Then you're going to enjoy this one even more… At least, I hope you do! XD

Note: The format is still the same. Naminé's point of view is in normal font, and Roxas's is in _italics_. But now flashbacks will be in **bold. **Got it? And Naminé's inner voice is on this one too!

Note2: If you haven't read The Perfect Gift, that's ok, because this can be seen as a completely different story.

Note3: English isn't my mother tongue, so I may make some mistakes. Sorry…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Chapter 1: Thinking and Remembering

I was lying on my bed, thinking... Well, actually remembering… Wow, time really flies. It has been one year since the happiest and most beautiful day of my life…

"**It's perfect." He said.**

**I just smiled and kissed him one more time. We stayed there, kissing each other until a black curtain fell over us. Only then we realized for how long we were there. We had a party to go to right? But we didn't care… We loved just being there, looking at each other, our blond hairs flying, taken over by the wind... We gazed each others eyes… We smiled. We knew that words weren't needed. Actually, they could never say how much we loved each other…**

**For how long we stayed there, well, I don't know. When I was with him, time didn't matter. Nothing mattered. Only he did… Along with his eyes…**

**We were there, looking at the stars, his arm around me. I felt so secure. Like nothing could ever hurt me again. He always made me feel like this. When he hugged me, when he made me laugh, when he smiled at me. His smile is the purest thing I've ever seen. He never smiled a fake smile. He's always true in everything he does and says. But my thoughts were interrupted by a beautiful voice. **

"**We should go…" he looked at me with those unusual big oceanic eyes… I love his eyes so much…**

"**I don't want to…" I stated.**

**He smiled. I knew he felt the same way.**

"**We can stay a little bit more… But after that we really need to go…" **

**He came closer. His hand ran through my hair… I closed my eyes, appreciating his soft touch, so warm, so wanted… His lips came closer. So remarkable, so sweet, so real… And the best part was… They were all mine.**

"I can say that again… Were…" I sighed. It was raining outside. I felt really sad, and the weather wasn't helping at all.

"I feel so lonely… Where are you?... I miss you…"

**I entered his house. I feel like I live here already. Since Roxas and I started going out, I pass every single free time I have with him. But today I wasn't here for fun. Roxas phoned me. By his voice I could tell something was terribly wrong. I wondered what happened… I called him.**

"**Nami? Is that you?" he replied.**

**I followed his voice and entered his room. His room was such a mess. It was worse than mine! It had dirty clothes all over it. His books were all scattered. One on his bed, one on the floor, others behind his clothes. Same with his CDs, his notebooks, his computer, his school material, and so on, and so on… I looked at the wall. The drawing that I gave him was there, like a painting illuminating his room. Under it he wrote our names in a heart, saying "everlasting love".**

**He was sitting on his bed, listening to his iPod. But I could see something was wrong. His eyes had a little shade of green. That meant he was sad or worried.**

"**What's wrong? You sounded concerned on the phone…" I asked.**

"**Nami…"**

**He had been crying. I know him too well. His voice trembled when he said my name. He was pale…** **He couldn't** **speak… He tried, but all he got was a barely audible word.**

"**What's wrong?" I asked again. I was starting to feel really anxious. Roxas wasn't the type of person that cried for small things. Something really bad had happened. **

**Roxas took an eternity to even move again. He then stood up, and walked to me. His lips touched mine on a soft kiss. I felt a salty tear that rolled through his face and died in our lips. He broke apart and moved a few inches back. He gazed my eyes, my questioning, apprehensive eyes. Then, slowly, he said in a voice that didn't feel so beautiful as before.**

"**I'm moving."**

I was starting to feel sadder than before. I wanted to cry… And eventually I did.

Warm tears rolled through my pale face, passed through my cheeks, and died on my bed. I remember well what he said. "I'll never forget you… I'll call you everyday from Destiny Islands… Don't cry Nami… Please don't. I promised I'll never make you cry…"

Well, I am crying now. But I cried even more that day. We were together for four months. Everyone here at Twilight Town knew that we were a couple. And when someone passed through us they always said:

"Aren't they the cutest thing?..."

"Awww… Naminé's so lucky! Roxas is soooo hot!"

"I wish I had a love like theirs…"

I started to sob… It was so painful to think about him… My heart is so broken… Falling apart…

"Naminé, stop! This is going too far… Cheer up!"

How can I? He said he'd never forget me… He'd always call me… Every single day. And he did. He called me every day and said how much he missed me, how much he loved me, how much he wanted to be with me... How what he wanted the most was to kiss me again… And now, look, here I am, for almost one month without hearing from him, talking to him, seeing him, loving him… Without his eyes…

"Naminé…"

Leave me alone please… I need to cry tonight…

------------

I opened my sleepy eyes, blinking at the sunlight. I fell asleep while I was crying. I looked around at my room… I really like my house. It is very pretty, and roomy. I share my bedroom with my twin sister, but it is large enough for both of us. Actually, if any of us wanted to have our own bedrooms, we could, because we have two free rooms at our place. But my sister and I never want to be far from each other. So we decided to stay in the same bedroom. And the best part is… it has two bathrooms! One for me and one for her.

My sister was still sleeping, her red hair appearing through the sheets. I stoop up and awoke her.

"Kai… Wake up. We're going to the mall today remember?"

At the word "mall", Kai opened her eyes as if obeying at a voice control and looking like a robot.

"Mall?" she looked confused. Then she smiled. "Of course, the mall! What are we waiting for?"

I laughed. I knew that "mall" was the main word of Kai's dictionary. Although she is my twin sister, we don't really have anything in common. She's a red-head, I'm blonde. She's hyper-active, I'm very calm. She's always happy and I… well, actually, I was like that. But since Roxas left… Life isn't as fun.

Kai must have seen I was going back to my "Roxas-moved-and-I-don't-hear-anything-from-him-for-a-month-now" mood, so she tried to cheer me up.

"C'mon, the mall's waiting! Let's go change."

"Ok." I nodded.

I entered my bathroom and Kai entered hers. We didn't close the doors. Instead, we popped our heads through them.

"Ok, on my count." Kai started counting and at "Go!" I said:

"Gimme a K!"

"Gimme an N!"

"Gimme an A!"

"Gimme another A!"

"Gimme an I!"

"Gimme an M…"

And then we shouted together:

"What do we have? Nothing!"

We laughed. I was starting to feel better now. We always do this little joke when we wake up together. To start the day with the right foot!

Kai was starting to close her door. But before she had a chance to, I had to say something.

"Kai…"

"Yes?"

"You're the best sister I could ever have…"

Kai smiled.

"I can say the same about you…"

We smiled together, our eyes shining. But inside, I was still thinking about some other's blue eyes…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

So, what did you think of the first chap? It's a little angsty at some parts, but I wanted to give the idea that Naminé can't live without Roxas… Just one more word… REVIEW!


	2. A Surprise

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts…

So, chapter 2… This one won't be as sad as the first one. Well, without further ado, let's go.

Remember: Naminé/_Roxas/_**Flashback**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Chapter 2: A Surprise

After I changed, I went to my room and waited for Kai. She was singing on the shower. I just heard what she was singing.

"Even after I try

Why couldn't you stay?

How to find the words to say goodbye?

When are you going to say?

That you'll come back

After my many tries

You'll come back

Back to my awaiting eyes

And you'll say:

'My home is with you…'

Lalala, lalala…"

That part Kai didn't know. I sighed. Although that song played on the radio everyday, I can't help to think about him every time I hear it.

"When are you going to come back?..."

At the same time, far away from there…

_I moaned. My body hurts so much…_

_I can't remember anything. I opened my eyes. I could see a nurse, with her back towards me. I looked around. I had tons and tons of wires connected to my body. I was connected to a machine that apparently checked my heart beats. This looked like a hospital… But…_

_What am I doing here?_

_What happened?_

_Who… am I?_

_------------------_

"Kai, c'mon, we're going to be late! Sora is already waiting for us!"

"'Coming!"

When she finally came out, she was gorgeous. She had a white plain t-shirt with a pink skirt, black sandals and a black pendant. I could smell her favourite perfume.

"Is all of that for Sora?" I asked, winking my eye.

Kai blushed. But she just smiled.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Of course! All school knows that you like each other! You make a cute couple… Go for it girl!"

"Thanks Naminé…"

"Now, let's go. We're late!"

-----------------

"Hey girls!" A boy with spiky brown hair and big innocent blue eyes waved at us.

Sora was really cute, I had to admit. He had such an innocent look… That look gave him half of our school's hearts. Lots and lots of girls liked him. And the boys thought he was a great friend. Well, to say it all, he was very popular.

"What took you so long Kairi?" Sora asked. Then he looked at her and whistled. "Well, you look amazing Kai!"

"So you noticed." She giggled.

They looked at each other, totally wanting to be alone. I knew I shouldn't have come. I was going to be left out. Oh well, I do anything for my sister!...

"You know what? Suddenly, you know, just out of nowhere, I have to eat an ice-cream. You guys go ahead. I'll meet you somewhere else. "

Kai mouthed "I'm sorry." I smiled and mouthed back "It's okay…"

"So, we'll go ahead ok?" Sora really wanted to be alone with her.

"Ok."

I turned back and started wandering around. But every time I was alone, just me and my thoughts, I couldn't avoid thinking about him. I just couldn't.

Where were those eyes? I just wanted to see his eyes again, those so truthful eyes, just one more time…

"Naminé, you're starting to freak me out you know?"

Sorry. I just… miss him so much.

"Yeah, I know, I AM you, but you can't just start crying everywhere every time you think about Roxas."

You're right…

I sat on a nearby bench, and looked around. I really love this mall. It has everything, from clothes, to jewels, to a supermarket and… It has ice-creams too. I looked to my right. The ice-cream shop where Roxas and I always met.

"You are so not gonna enter there…"

I have to…

I got up and started walking towards the shop. I felt like an invisible force was pulling me. It was open, so I entered and asked for a sea-salt ice-cream. His favorite. I sat down on our preferred table. And memories came across my mind.

"**I have to go, I'm sorry…" Roxas was apologizing from minute to minute. How could he break my heart like that?**

"**But… why?" I needed an answer.**

"**I've already told you… My stepfather died, and now my mother is all alone… It's very painful for her, you know? Although I didn't like him, my stepfather was a good husband. Now she has to have a man by her side…"**

"**What about my man?..." I wanted to cry… My voice sounded so weak, so fragile so… unprotected…**

"**Nami…" he let out sigh.**

**He grabbed my hands. I felt that affectionate touch, knowing that soon I was going to miss it… Very much… I closed my hands firmly around his. He knew I was scared. Scared to lose him…**

"**You're not going to lose me Nami. I'll always love you and nobody else. Don't you ever have a doubt about it…"**

**He kissed me. But now, I had lots of unanswered doubts about our future…**

It was here that Roxas told me that I wasn't going to lose him. I gave a sarcastic smile. But I felt my eyes watering… And watering… And first a lonely tear came, followed by another, and another, and another…

"Naminé, compose yourself…"

I didn't answer. I felt like I shouldn't have more water to waste on my cry, because I cry every single day and…

"Nami, is that you?"

I paralysed. That voice… No, it couldn't be… How in the world he?... But he called me Nami… So it should be him.

I looked up. My eyes and mouth opened even more, if that's possible. No way…

"Hey, I haven't seen you in a while. How are you?"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Cliff-hanger! Mwawawawahhhh!!! This chapter was shorter than the last one, but this is an example of what I'll generally write. I'll update when I have at least 5 reviews… By the way, I own the music, although it is kind of crapy… Keep reviewing!


	3. Long Time, No See

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts…

Chap 3 is up!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Chapter 3: Long Time, No See

A boy with light brown hair and brown eyes was smiling at me, looking very happy to see me again.

"Hayner?! Is that you?" I was still paralyzed…

He nodded. He was so different… I hugged him.

"Oh, Hayner, it's been years! Where have you been?"

Hayner was one of my childhood friends. He was at the same kindergarten and primary school than me, but he moved out when he was very young, at the end of 4th grade.

"Hey, it's nice to see you too! You know, I never thought I was going to see you again!"

"Same here… So, you're moving in again?"

He nodded. "I've just arrived. I came to see how the town is. It's still pretty much the same… Nothing has changed uh?"

"Yeah, you can say that again."

I was so happy to see a good friend that I haven't seen for such a long time, that I had to celebrate.

"C'mon, let's get out of here and I'll show you some things that have changed around town.

"Ok, lead the way!"

------------------------

We ended our trip at the beach, eating ice-cream. We sat on the sand. I had spent a lovely time with Hayner. I didn't remember that he was such a good company.

"So… where did you move to again?"

"To Destiny Islands. I liked that place you know? The beaches, the paopou trees, the secret place… But nothing like home!"

I giggled. But I didn't want to talk about that place again. Ever.

"So, you're coming to Twilight High School now, right?"

"Yup, looks like we're going to be classmates. Just like great ol' times!"

I giggled again. Hayner really was a lovely company.

"So, how's Kairi, Sora, Riku? You know, the others?" he asked.

"Kai's fine, she's probably kissing Sora at the moment, and…"

"Wait, did you just say 'kissing'?" he looked very surprised. He had missed some stuff…

"Yes. They kind of had a date today, at the mall, and left me out…"

"Was it because of that that you were crying when I found you?"

Well, he had really missed some stuff…

"No, it was… because of… something else. You know, I don't really want to talk about it, if you don't mind…" I didn't want to feel sad again. Not now that I had found someone so cheerful.

"That's okay…" he seemed to understand that it was painful for me to talk about it. "So, how's uh…you know… Olette?" he scratched his head in embarrassment but smiled as his cheeks started to have a shade of pink.

I giggled once again. Hayner always had a big crush on her. Everyone seemed to know it, except Olette herself.

"She's well. Actually, she always reminds me of the time that we spent together when we were kids. Funny stuff that happened and such."

"Really? That's great!" Hayner was very happy to know that she still remembered him.

"Yeah, she never forgot about you. That's for sure." I smiled seeing how red Hayner was. I felt happy for him.

We stayed there, chatting for a long, long time. But I had to go meet Kai.

"Hey, Kai should be waiting for me. You want to come? To see how she is?"

"Sure, let's go."

------------------------

We went to the mall again, talking all along. Hayner stayed pretty much the same inside. Friendly, nice, a good company… I was enjoying the company of this long lost friend.

When we got to the mall, we had a problem. We didn't know where they were. We searched everywhere for them, but we didn't find them.

"Where could they be?"

Then I went to the ice-cream shop, to see if they were there. To my surprise, I was right. They were kissing.

I quietly called Hayner and pointed at them. We smiled and said that we should leave them alone. We went outside.

"Now what?" I asked.

"Let's go home. It's getting late anyway."

I nodded.

Hayner walked me home, always talking about something. But although I was answering back, I wasn't really paying attention. The image of Sora and Kai kissing brought me memories. But at least, these were happy ones…

**I totally love this place. The food, the ambiance, the people… But what I was really enjoying was his company. I was looking at him, while he was checking our surroundings… Roxas is so cute… That blonde hair, always defying gravity, but at the same time always being taken by the softest breeze… Those soft lips, which I knew that were the sweetest ever… And those eyes… Well, I can't even describe them, because the harder I try to, the more certain I am that they are indescribable… They remember me of the sea… Blue most of times, but they change with the weather, that, in his case, it's his mood. **

**Roxas had seen now that I was staring at him. He smiled. **

"**Do I have something on my face or something?" he asked jokingly.**

"**No… I just like seeing you, and noticing that I'm not dreaming. That you're real… That you're mine…" **

**That last sentence made me blush. I looked at my shoes, but raised my eyes short after, only to gaze his. He was staring at me too now.**

"**What, do I have something on my face?" I inquired, trying to imitate his last question.**

"**No… I was just thinking how I know how you feel. Because sometimes I think I'm dreaming… Just like you… But I want to see if I'm dreaming now…"**

**And he leaned forward to meet my lips…**

"Nami? Are you okay?" Hayner must have seen I wasn't really paying attention to what he was saying.

"Yes, I'm… fine." That last word sounded so… fake.

"You know, I feel like you're hiding something from me. What is it? What's wrong?" he looked very concerned.

We stopped walking. We had arrived.

"I don't… want to talk about it… In fact, I want to forget him… forever…"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

So, what did you think? Thanks for the reviews. Keep them coming!! I'll probably won't update tomorrow, because I have stuff to do, so I'll update in a few days. REVIEW! Flames are welcome.


	4. Making a Bet

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts… Never did, never will.

Remember: Naminé/_Roxas_/**Flashback**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Chapter 4: Making a Bet.

_It's been one month since I'm here. The nurse told me. She's very nice actually. She's in her middle-forties, and has that kind of mother affection. I'm glad that she's taking care of me. _

_Apparently, while I was skating on my street, a drunk driver ran over me. Nearby people called an ambulance right away, but the driver continued his way without turning back… _

_When the car hit me, I fell really hard and hit my head. Really badly. Result: I've been in a coma until now. I only woke up some days ago. And the best part is I can't remember anything. Not just from the accident day. I can't remember anything from my life. At all. I can't even remember my name! _

_I didn't have any ID with me when the accident happened, so no one knows my name yet._

_I wonder what my true name is. Here, at the hospital, I'm known as BHK. Blonde Haired Kid. Seriously, couldn't they have put me another name? This name is so weird… But I guess now I have one more reason to remember my real name._

_--------------------_

_I've been sleeping a lot. There's nothing better to do actually. When I'm not sleeping, I think. Or should I say, try to remember something. The doctors told me that when I remember something, even if it is something tiny, unimportant, it is a great step in remembering the rest. That tiny thing will light up the rest of my memories…_

_I'm in Destiny Islands. They told me. They are telling me everything since I woke up. I feel so dependent. I want to have my memories back…_

"Stop it!"

Hayner was slowly shortening the space between us. He was very, very close… I was cornered. There was nothing I could do. He raised his hands and… he started tickling me.

I laughed until I had tears in my eyes.

"S-stop it!"

He continued and continued until I ran out of my breath. Then, suddenly, he stopped. I was catching my breath, but I could see him advancing, with a grin in his lips.

"This is called… revenge!" he shouted, before starting tickling and tickling again. My stomach was hurting, tears rolled through my face, I couldn't breath.

He stopped and started laughing with me. We laughed, and laughed, for what seemed hours. I stopped laughing and looked at him. He did the same.

"That was my payback for that day!" he said pointing an accusingly finger at me, but joking at the same time.

"Hey, that's not fair! I didn't do it on purpose!" I shouted back, smiling.

"Really? In that case, I didn't tickle you on purpose either." He said with a smirk on his lips.

"Well, maybe I did push you to the lake on purpose… But you deserved it!" I answered back.

"Oh, why's that?" he asked.

"Because you can't tell Olette that you like her! And I thought that maybe that cold water would make you start thinking that you need to tell her." I answered.

"I need to tell her? Why? I mean, if she showed some interest, even if a small one, in me, I would have told her long, long ago…" he sounded like he had thought on an excuse to give me.

"No, even on those circumstances you wouldn't have told her. Know why? Because you're a coward!"

He looked at me in surprise. He thought for a moment…

"Are you suggesting that I can't tell Olette that I like her, even if I wanted to?" he sounded even more surprised.

"Uh… Yup." I stated, with a look that said of-course-you-can't-and-that's-pretty-obvious.

"Ok, that's it. Let's make a bet. If I tell her, you have to enter the school's talent show. Singing!" he declared, laying back with a satisfied smile on his lips.

"What?!" I yelled. "Singing?? Are you crazy or something?? In front of all our school?!"

"Come on, it'll be fun. I can do everything you want if I lose the bet." He said hopefully.

"But…" I thought for a moment. Hayner wouldn't have the guts to tell her. Not before. But what about now?...

"Now you're the one showing cowardice…"

Oh… Hayner knows me too well. He knows that I hate being called a coward…

"Ok, fine! You're on! If you tell her, I'll sing. But if you don't… I'll arrange something very mean for you to do…" I said that with conviction. But I really hoped that I wasn't going to regret myself…

--------------------

_I feel so bored… Like I never felt in my life… At least, I think so… I need to do something very quickly, or I'll go crazy!_

_I looked outside. I could see a gorgeous beach from here. Blue sea, blue sky, golden sand… The sea was calm… There were no clouds in the sky… The sand was so clean… I could see the sunset too. It was stunning… _

_This scene… it reminds me of something… of someone… _

"_**It's perfect…"**_

_A drawing… Given to me by someone very special… A girl… A blonde girl… A beautiful blonde girl…_

_Who is she? I can't remember her name… I tried harder to remember. I could remember very well a drawing. It had a beach, with two people holding hands, looking at the heart-shaped sunset. The people were me and… her. _

_I felt very sad for a moment. She was very unique to me. I can feel that. But I can't remember it. I felt that I had missed that girl… Very much. And in that moment I knew that… I love her…_


	5. I Still Do

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

Chap 5! Thanks for the reviews!

Remember: Naminé/_Roxas/_**Flashback**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Chapter 5: I Still Do

_I've been feeling better these last days… I don't sleep so often, and I don't feel as tired as before. They're taking good care of me. That's for sure._

_These days I only think about one thing. That girl… I try my hardest to remember something else about her but… I can't. Not even a single thing… And I feel very sad for that._

Kai was acting so strange today. I haven't seen her so much these past weeks. She's always with Sora. It even seems that she doesn't have a twin!

Since that day on the mall, they've been dating. At school, everyone thinks that they are the cutest couple. They show their love without any problem now.

I smiled. I feel very happy for her. Sora is a very nice guy, and he really loves her. But I just wish that she doesn't exchange my love for his. I really don't want that to happen.

"Of course she won't exchange your love for his! There are lots and lots of cute boys, but twins? I guess she only has one…"

Yeah, this must be the excitement of the first weeks… Soon everything will be back to normal…

"Hey, what about… you know… him? You've been trying to forget him, I've already felt that. You don't think about him so often now… But I still think that he loves you, you know? There must have been a problem… He doesn't seem the type of guy that goes around breaking girls' hearts."

Really? What do you call what he has done to me? Smashing my heart?

"No… I didn't mean that. I just think that this is all a misunderstanding. You'll see that I'm right…"

Well, now I hope that at least once you don't. Because I've already made up my mind. Roxas is past for me now.

---------------------

"_**It's perfect.**"_

_I've been reflecting about this day over and over again. Just one more clue. That's all that I want…_

"_Hey, BHK, I found the clothes that you were wearing that day. You want to see them?"_

_The nurse opened my door and showed me some white and black clothes. If I see them, maybe I'll remember something… Well, it's worth a try._

"_Sure, leave them here."_

_She walked into my room and put the clothes next to me._

"_Good luck." She smiled and left._

"_Ok, let's do this."_

_I had a black shirt, a white and red coat and white pants. It had lots of blood all over them. I searched the pockets. Nothing on the left one._

"_Great… From now on, I'll always put a paper in my pocket with my name on it. Just in case some drunk driver ran over me on a usually very quiet street…" I said sarcastically. _

_I searched the right pocket, with no hope at all. But my fingers touched something._

"_Ding-ding-ding, we have a winner!"_

_I feel very hopeful now. I took the paper off my pocket and unravelled it. I blinked at it. It was the drawing from my memories. _

_I could feel my mouth was open. Really open. It was even more outstanding seeing it live. Whoever had drawn it had great talent. It was so beautifully colored. Every single detail was accurately drawn and the drawing seemed alive. I was really stunned. Only one thing was blocking the perfect view that I had. Blood. My red blood was all over it. The accident hadn't hurt just me. _

_But there was one more thing. Something was written at the bottom of it._

_**Roxas and --- "everlasting love". **Blood covered that handwriting. _

_Roxas… _

"_**Roxas, how could you do this to me?!"**_

_Roxas… My name… But I still didn't know the most crucial one. _

_Hers…_

_------------------_

"You're taking too long! The bet's over! I win!"

"What? No way! I'll win it! I just… didn't have the right opportunity…" Hayner had such lame excuses…

"And when will that be?" I was starting to lose my patient with Hayner… And I really don't want to lose that bet…

"What about tomorrow? I'll tell her just before school starts!" Hayner sounded very confident…

"I'm tired of waiting…"

And I really was. Hayner was taking too long to tell Olette, and I wasn't willing to wait much longer.

He must have seen I was tired of waiting for him, so he smiled and assured me that he was going to tell her tomorrow. I sure hope he fails, or else I'll have to sing… And I can't sing.

------------------

Hayner left me home after we passed our day at the lake, and I entered it to find it empty…

"Hello? Is somebody there?"

No response. Oh well, I was kind of used to be home alone, so I went to the fridge to see if there were any notes there for me. There were two.

"Naminé, there's dinner for you in the oven. We went to a restaurant. Love, Mum."

And the other one was from Kai.

"Naminé, I went to Sora's house to study a little bit. See you soon. Kai."

I sighed. Just another normal day.

I went to my room, and looked around. What a mess. I should really start considering cleaning my room every once in a while. Oh well, since there's nothing better to do…

I started by cleaning my drawers. I could see some old papers here, another stuff there, but something caught my eye. A red paper with a white ribbon saying "To: Nami, from: Roxas."

"Hey, I remember that. He gave you that on Valentine's Day! Am I right?"

Yes. He did. But I'm not sure if I should open it… After all, I told myself that I would let him go, that he was past…

"You know you want to…"

Ok, I'll open it…

So I did. I remember so well this day…

**Why am I doing this again?**

"**Because your mum ordered you to go pick up the mail."**

**I hate my life…**

**I opened the mail box, and took a bunch of papers out of it. I started flipping the letters. One from my grandma, and the rest was just some publicity… But a red envelope caught my eye. It was for me. From Roxas. It said "To: my everlasting love." I opened it slowly, carefully, lovingly… I saw a Valentine's Day Card. It had a blood red heart with white letters saying "Yours Forever". I opened it and started reading it. **

" _**Nami,**_

_**Since I left, my world has been falling apart, one piece at a time. I miss you so much… I miss you more with each day that passes and that I can't be with you. I miss your love, your touch, your voice…**_

**_I just wanted to try and tell you everything that I feel and miss, but I guess words aren't just enough._**

_**I'm writing this at the beach. There's a gentle breeze that lifts my hair a bit, as I look to a mesmerizing sunset. Remind you of something? Well, it does to me. It makes me reminisce about the happiest day of my life. It was such a simple day. You, me and a drawing… But the magic was so intense, so gorgeous… It flourished and turned just another ordinary day into an unforgettable one. **_

_**But four months later a new started to torment us. I had to leave. We felt our world crumbling, being destroyed. But we learned that even distance can't keep our love apart.**_

_**Nami, I love you… Happy Valentine's Day.**_

**_Yours truly,  
Roxas_**

**I felt so happy…**

But now I feel sad. So many promises, none done. Roxas… Roxas I…

I still love you, no matter how hard I try to prove myself that I don't. Although you hurt me, you lied to me… I still do…

For our happy moments, I still love you.


	6. My Thoughts Exactly

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. I only own R---. Wait, too soon!

I'm so sorry for the delay! I don't have internet at the moment, so my updates will be a little slower... Sorry again. Another thing... I didn't use my spellchecker for this, because this pc doesn't have one (should have, but still...). Expect mistakes, typos, and such...

Thanks for the reviews! Keep them coming people!

Remember: Naminé/_Roxas/_**Flashback**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Chapter 6: My Thoughts Exactly

The next day I woke up with pain in my heart. I still love Roxas, I have to admit it. But I can't continue with this feeling. It's destroying me, tearing me apart. It only causes me pain and it's driving me crazy…

"Hey, I heard that!"

I smirked. And then it hit me. Today's the day. The day that Hayner assured me he would tell Olette. I rushed to my bathroom, shouting to make Kai wake up, changed as quickly as humanly possible, grabbed my books and flew to school.

It was very early, so school was still a bit empty. I looked around, searching for some brown hair. I saw Selphie, chatting with Tidus and Wakka. Well, if I know her well, probably she's the only one talking… She talks so fast that usually no one gets the chance to chat back... I saw Sora and Riku heading their direction and Kai went there too. I saw Pence taking some photos, probably for the school's newspaper…

But no sign of Hayner. I sighed. Where is that little devil…?

"Have you noticed yet that Olette is nowhere to be seen either?"

I scrutinized my surroundings again. Selphie, Tidus, Wakka, Sora, Riku, Kai, Pence… But Olette was nowhere to be seen.

"What would you do without me?"

Probably I would still be sane. But no time to argue now. I have to hinder Hayner from telling Olette or else…

"Or else you'll embarrass yourself in front of all school and will be seen as the freaky-talent-show-girl forever."

That's very comforting you know?

"Yes, I do…"

I started looking for Hayner and Olette all over school. They weren't at the cafeteria (seriously, why would they anyway? Our cafeteria sucks…), in the bathrooms (still another strange place to be at), in any of the classrooms…

I was running out of places… Then I remembered… How could I ever forget to look there? I totally forgot the spot. Where every boy and girl goes to when trying to find a date. I scooted there and arrived in the nick of time. They were really there, sitting on the grass. I hid behind some trash cans that were there, so they couldn't see me.

"Ewww! Couldn't you have found a better place to hide?!"

I ignored the comment. Hayner looked like he was ready to explode from all the redness on his cheeks and Olette was smiling and blushing in a way that I've never seen before. I listened to Hayner's voice.

"So, I've told you everything and asked you on a date, but you still haven't said anything…"

Olette's emerald eyes were shining brightly, but she didn't let any word escape her lips. Instead, she leaned forward, almost touching Hayner's, and held still, waiting for his reaction.

I watched this completely dumbstruck. Olette likes Hayner??!

I saw him grinning and leaning forward to reach Olette's lips. I feel like I should give them a little privacy…

"No way! Let me at least enjoy the show!"

I rolled my eyes and went inside.

I know well that spot. I used to frequent it a lot. With Roxas.

**Feeling his touch felt good. Really good. We were lying on the grass, my head on his legs, his hand stroking my blond hair. We weren't talking. We were just looking at the clouds, lost on our thoughts.**

**I've been thinking a lot lately. About us, about our future… I've been like this since Roxas told me that he was going to move. Thoughtful, and a little fearful too. I don't want to lose him, that's for sure. I want him to be next to me forever, until we let our last breaths.**

**But I guess wanting just isn't enough. Destiny chose our ways. We have to follow them. Although we may not like what the future holds, we just have to grin and bear it. Like little lost kids. Just as I feel now. Lost.**

**But I know that I wont' feel like this forever. Roxas will come back, and when he does, I'll be here, waiting to hold him in my arms and welcome him home. We won't tear apart... That's for sure.**

**"Hey."**

**I turned around to face Roxas, looking at his profound eyes, gazing the second sea that lived in them.**

**"What is it?" I asked.**

**"I've been thinking..." Roxas looked at me, leaned forward and grabbed my hands, so close that I could feel his hot breath on my neck. "Even if I go away, you'll wait for me, right? We have to accept our future for now, but when I come back, you'll be with your door open, knowing that we won't tear apart, no matter the distance..."**

**I gave a wide smile and replied.**

**"My thoughts exactly."**

_**"My thoughts exactly..."**_

_I've been thinking about this girl a lot. I remembered alll sort of things these days. Happy moments that I shared with her, some sad ones as well, but her name... That I can't really remember. It seems the harder I try to, the more distant it is. But at least I know that she made me feel happy, whole. She was my better half._

_I can walk now. Only short distances, but still... I put the drawing next to my stuff right on my left, where my clothes are as well. They're still looking foor someone searching for Roxas, but still no luck. I guess I'll just have to wait._

_I know this hospital well. I've already looked around, with the nurse's help of course. She is very kind. I told her about the girl and she said that I'll remember when the time is right. That I mustn't give up. If I do, in that moment I lose her..._

_So I'm not giving up..._

_Wait for me..._

_N---..._

This class is so boring. There's nothing better to do than to hear what happened a long time ago to some dead guy? Jeez...

I grabbed my pencil and started sketching on my book. I wasn't drawing anything concrete, just letting my hand do the sketch. It ended on a heart. Bleeding.

"Miss Numari, could you honour us with your attention?" my teacher shouted, making everyone look at me. I felt my face hot. "Drawing class isn't the same as History class, alright? Now, about Naruto..."

I sighed. This day couldn't get any better...

--------------

When the bell rang, I went outside and waited for Kai. I waited one minute. Five minutes. Ten minutes. I was tired of waiting. Kai must have gone home without me and...

"Hey."

A brown-haired boy was looking at me, his eyes still shining,

"Hey." I replied. "Have you seen Kai?"

"Nop." and he added with a smile. "But I have seen Olette..."

The bet. I totally forgot that I had lost it. Maybe if I beg...

"So uh... I'm not going to need to sing... right?" I asked hopefully.

Hayner looked at me, surprised. How do I even dare to ask that? Of course I'll have to. There's no way out of this. I must do it... At least for my pride...

"Don't worry... You won't have it after this..."

----------

Hayner walked me home and I went to my room. I opened the door and found Sora and Kai making out. I closed the door and went to the kitchen.

"Ok, let's write the stupid song..."

I spent hours on it. None of the songs were good. There was already a pile of white paper behind me. A very big one. I was desperate...

"This looks like a drawing that I made one day..." I smiled. It really did.

Then I had an idea. It won't be as perfect as last time but... it will get close.


	7. The Talent Show

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. I only own 'Love Song'.

Reviews, reviews, reviews! Thanks for them, and keep them rolling. And yes, today is the day that Naminé will sing!

Note: Since this will be an all-Naminé chapter, I'll use _italics_ to the lyrics ok?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Chapter 7: The Talent Show

When I was done with it, I smiled. It was good... Really good... But there was still a problem. My voice. I can't sing. Who am I trying to cheat? I'm going to be laughed at...

I went inside. Sora and Kai were still making out. Where do they find energy…? I knocked on the open door and entered my room.

"Sorry for the interruption…" I apologised. "I have to grab my books."

"That's okay." Sora said. "It's getting late anyway. I should be heading home… Bye Kai." He kissed her and waved at me. "Bye Naminé."

"Bye Sora."

Once he went home, I looked at Kai with a smirk.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Nothing… You really like making out don't you?"

Now she was the one smirking.

"It's just that… Well, we kind of had a fight the other day and… now that we got together again, we're kind of… excited."

"Excited uh…? Well, don't be too much!"

I felt a pillow thrown at my face.

"Hey!" I shouted as I threw another one at Kai. It was settled. We started a pillow fight that lasted a lot… Like one that we didn't have in a long time.

-----------------

This week went by so fast… The talent show is Friday night a.k.a. tomorrow. I'm starting to feel a little nervous…

Hayner made fun of me all this week. Always saying "Friday" whenever he saw me… So childish…

I sighed… At least he thanked me… It was the least he could do… I kind of am Hayner and Olette's match-maker. They are going out now, since that day at the spot. Everyone seemed surprised to finally see them together. Especially Selphie. She's always euphoric with this kind of stuff.

I had to smile at the thought of Selphie's euphoria. She always lightens up our day with her hyperactivity. The thought of a friend made me think about all of them.

Selphie, always happy and hyperactive. Tidus, another hyperactive one, but at least he uses it on sports, unlike Selphie that wastes it shopping. Sora, always with that innocent smile of his and always oblivious to everything around him. Wakka, always with that irritating accent of his but always there when we need him (which doesn't happen much…). Pence, always videotaping everything so that we can laugh afterwards at our funny situations. Riku, always with that trademark smirk of his, but always a good friend to have around, on whom we can count at all times. Olette, always there to remember us that we have homework and explaining everything that we don't understand. Kai, my twin and one of the best people in this whole world. And Hayner, someone that fell from the sky at a time that I really needed someone to count on, soon becoming one of my dearest and closest friends.

Wow. I have so many great friends on which I can trust… Everyone is special on their own way. I'm very lucky.

"Friday…" Hayner whispered on my ear as he passed through my locker and ran towards class, laughing like a maniac.

Well, maybe I'm not that lucky…

-----------

Friday came soon, too soon actually. I was staring at my wardrobe, looking for something to wear. Kai entered my room, followed by Olette and Selphie.

"Hey girls." I greeted.

They greeted me too.

"What are you doing?" Selphie asked, as she sat on my bed.

"Trying to pick up some clothes for the talent show." I said vaguely.

"What?!" they yelled in unison.

"You're entering the talent show?" Olette asked.

I nodded, not adding the fact that her boyfriend was the one that made me enter it.

"Whoopee!" Selphie exclaimed, as she clapped her hands. "Let me help, let me help!"

I just smiled as she looked for some clothes for me, messing up my entire wardrobe on the way. After ten seconds she handed me a black short-sleeved t-shirt, with the word 'Love' in pink, an elegant plain white mini-skirt and black shoes.

"With white earrings and a black pendant, you're ready to go!" Selphie declared with a triumphant smile on her lips.

"Wow, that was fast! Thanks Selphie!"

"You're welcome. Now get dressed. You don't want to be late!"

I nodded and changed quickly. I came out my bathroom, with the girls waiting for me in my bedroom.

"You're so beautiful!" Kai said, as the girls agreed with her.

"With that outfit, I assure you you'll find a hot guy by the end of the night!" Selphie declared.

"Is that all you think about?" I asked her.

"Yep."

I just smiled, as we went outside.

We walked there because the talent show was nearby. We chatted all along but I was felling more and more nervous with each step I took.

Soon we got there and the girls went to the crowd, to find places to sit down. And I just headed to the backstage, cursing my life.

------------

I looked at the crowd in front of me. Wow… There were hundreds of students, all looking at me… I gulped.

"This is going to be interesting…"

I rolled my eyes.

I am so nervous… I looked at the crowd, searching for a familiar face, just a single one. I looked to the front row. Hayner and Olette were sitting on it. Hayner waved at me and smiled evilly. Olette did the same, but her smile was encouraging.

I kept scanning the crowd. I saw Sora and Kai making out. I stared at them with a 'what-the-hey' look on my face. Their hormones have to be an object of study. Definitely.

I could see Selphie, Tidus, Wakka and Pence too. Pence was holding a video camera, and put his thumb up to me. I smiled at him and suddenly heard someone call my name. I turned around to face the show's host.

"Are you ready? You know you're our first contestant, don't you?" he queried.

"Yes… I'm ready."

I think.

The host murmured 'good luck' and went front. He grabbed the microphone and greeted the crowd.

"Hey, how y'all doing tonight?"

There were cheers and claps. I felt my mouth dry. I recorded a CD with the song's instrumental. I asked some friends for help, but now I think I should've asked them to be in stage with me. I feel like the stage is confronting me and that I can't face it alone.

"So, Twilight High, is with tremendous pleasure that I'm here tonight to host this magnificent show."

More cheering, more clapping.

"Naminé, this isn't the time to feel insecure. Just do your thing!"

Right. I looked at the microphone in front of me. It was confronting me too.

"Without further ado, let me introduce you our first contestant!"

The host looked back and raised a hand towards me.

I looked at the crowd one more time. Hayner was still smiling evilly, Olette still encouraging me, Pence still taping everything, and Sora and Kai… Well, I don't need to say it, do I?

Ok, this is it. Showtime.

"Numari Naminé!"

All of my friends stood up and cheered along with the rest of the crowd. I took a deep breath… I heard the slow music beat… I let it all inside me.

And then my lips moved, letting out my words.

_Ohhh, oh no, oh no._

I could see Hayner looking at me with surprise.

_I didn't know how it felt 'til it happened to me,  
I didn't know how to act 'til you enlightened me,  
I didn't know, I didn't know…_

Olette's eyes were shining and Hayner's mouth seemed opened to its fullest. I felt happy… Strangely happy.

_But now I know that sometimes it hurts,  
Now I know, love sometimes burns,  
Now I know, now I know…_

Sora and Kai actually stopped making out to hear me sing. Oh, I feel so flattered! They look as surprised as Hayner, but they seem to be enjoying. At least, I hope they are.

I paused, the beat still flowing. People started to cheer. Then, the beat got faster and I started loosing myself. They cheered even more. I grabbed the microphone and went front, and started to sing strongly.

_After everything you've said, you've done, you've promised,  
I'm still strong.  
Just take your words, your actions, your promises,  
And leave me alone._

The crowd was going wild! I felt so gleeful… I looked at Hayner and smirked as I repeated the chorus. He was still surprised, his mouth still open. And I felt good…! I even started to move my body, my shyness going away. Oh yeah!

Then the beat broke down, I stopped dancing and sang my final lines.

_But no matter what, I still love you,  
I know I shouldn't, but I still do,  
But I need to let you go, I need to forget you,  
Forget you, overcome you…_

It was over.

Everyone cheered, clapped, yelled, everything! I felt very, very happy, like I didn't feel for such a long time. But I needed to say one more thing.

"Thank you… Especially you, Hayner!"

And I left the stage, after seeing Hayner completely dumbfounded. And I grinned… Very widely…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

I had sooo much fun writing this chapter! Nami's experience as a singer is based on my own actually. I also felt like that when I entered a stage for the first time. I was so nervous, thinking I'd mess it all up. But when I started singing, I felt just like her. Happy and gleeful! XD

Review! Flames are welcome. But please don't flame the song. I already know it sucks… Can't write a decent one in English, sorry! XD  
My goal now is to have at least 20 reviews until chapter 10 ok? Only you have the power to make my wish come true…

Just one more thing... Can someone explain me what is fluff? It's like cheesy moments or something? Thanks in advance!


	8. Meeting Ross

Disclaimer: I only own Ross. (Got it right this time.)

Thanks to everyone that reviewed!

Remember: Naminé/_Roxas/_**Flashback**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Chapter 8: Meeting Ross

When I left the stage, I went to the crowd to meet my friends and everyone came to me, congratulating me. And not just my friends. I do mean everyone.

"That was awesome!!"

"I love your voice!"

"I almost cried…"

I felt so joyful… Hayner came to me and congratulated me, having a wide smile on his lips.

"Hey, if you had told me that you can sing this good, I'd never bet with you!"

"But I didn't know…" I replied.

We smiled. Olette called us up front, where everyone was waving at us. As soon as we went there, she pulled me.

"Hey Miss Numari!" she shouted, looking all hysterical. "Can you please, please give me an autograph?!"

Then she started to laugh, as well as my friends and I. She stuck her tongue out to me.

"But really, that was A-W-E-S-O-M-E!" Selphie said, jumping around me. "I L-O-V-E-D it!"

I just kept on thanking and smiling. This was such a magical moment…

"I think I'm not going to enter it now that I've seen your performance…" Riku confessed.

"You were going to enter it?!" Tidus asked in disbelief.

"I thought it would be fun…" he explained, blushing a bit.

Everyone paused, a weird silence around us. I could tell everyone was imagining Riku dancing and singing on stage, just like me. Then everyone started laughing out loud. Riku just started to blush madly and sulked.

"You guys are mean…" he murmured.

"Come on; let's not make fun of him…" Kai asked us.

"Why not? It is fun!" Sora said, making everyone start to laugh again.

"We already had a laugh. Let's stop making fun of Riku…" I requested and turned to him. "If you wish to enter it, I totally support it. Go for it."

Riku just smiled at me and thanked me.

"See?" he inquired them, pointing at me. "This is a true friend."

"Aw, come on Riku. You know we didn't mean it. We got your back." Pence declared.

Everyone nodded. Riku grinned.

"Thanks." he said.

"So, what are you going to sing?" Hayner asked.

"Man, I Feel Like A Woman!" He answered, happy like a little child.

We just stared at him.

"What?"

------------------

I was outside now, waiting for them to count the votes. I was alone, everyone was inside.

The night sky was stunning. Dark blue, but with lots of shinny little stars. (A/n: forget about the whole is-always-twilight for this story.)

I wrote the song thinking about him. Roxas…

_Na---…_

_It's almost there. Her name is Na---…_

_I leaned back in exasperation. I am so close, so close. Na---… Na---… My head is starting to hurt. I can't give up. I'll remember her name. I have to._

_I sighed in frustration. I can't remember it. I'm trying my hardest to, but I just can't._

_I let out another sigh. Then something came through my mind._

_**I was looking at a cute blonde. She was on the swing, back and forth, back and forth. She was really cute and I really wanted to meet her. I looked to the other swing. It was empty.**_

_**I ran towards it and sat on it. She looked at me and smiled. I started swinging alongside with her. We were going back and forth, back and forth.**_

_**I didn't want this moment to end. It felt good, feeling the little breeze on my hair and feeling the swing's movement. Suddenly, she stopped. I stopped too. We looked at each other for a moment. Then I broke the silence.**_

"_**Hey, I'm Roxas! Do you want to be my friend?"**_

_**Life is so much easier when you're four.**_

"_**Sure, I'd love to." She answered. "By the way, I'm…"**_

"_Naminé…"_

_------------- _

I was still outside, just looking at the stars, without thinking of anything. Feeling happy just to be here, just to be able to look at this sky. Feeling happy for feeling alive. Wow, that sounded weird…

"Well, I have to say that I'm proud of you… Never thought that you were such a good singer…"

I smiled. Me neither… But when the beat started I felt… loose… powerful… I liked being on stage. I liked having all those people screaming for me. It was one of the best feelings I've ever had.

"What was the best one?"

I don't know… I only felt that happy when I was with Roxas. When we were alone. Or at class, looking at each other. Or just when I gazed his eyes…

I sighed. Well, at least thinking of him doesn't seem as painful as before. Now I can say his name without bursting into tears…

"But you can't be sad when you remember him… You have to be happy! He's your soul mate!"

Stop it. You know I don't think of him that way now.

"Of course you do."

No I don't. Period.

Silence. I gazed the stars once more.

"Hey."

I don't know this voice. I turned around to face a handsome boy. He had black hair, as dark as a raven. His eyes were brown like chocolate and he had a built body. I know that because the wind was blowing in his direction, and I could see through his shirt. But something left me speechless. He looked very much like Roxas. Same nose, same mouth, same body. Even their heights should be around the same, although he looked a bit taller. He wasn't exactly like him, but they looked very alike.

"They are calling you on stage." The stranger informed me.

I blinked at him, my mouth probably open. I must have looked like a crazy person. Selphie was right. I really met a hot guy in this outfit.

"Are… you okay?" he asked.

I woke up from my dream and closed my mouth.

"Yes, I'm… fine." I replied. "I haven't seen you before. Are you from around here?"

"Yes. I'm at Twilight High." He said. "I'm a sophomore (A/n: that means he's on 10th grade right? I'm not used to this names XD).

I handed my hand towards him.

"Name's Naminé."

"I'm Ross."

-----------------

I went to the stage and stood side by side with the other contestants. I felt nervous. I wanted to win. Sure, I didn't enter it to win, I was forced to, but now that I've come this far, I can go a little further.

The host entered the stage with an envelope, being received with a big applause.

"And now, the moment you have been waiting for…" he announced. "We have counted the votes and I have the winners' names right here." He waved the envelope.

There was a hush on the crowd, everyone waiting.

He opened the envelope.

"On third place we have…"

Everyone held their breaths.

"Tifa and Cloud singing 'My Hips Don't Lie'!"

Everyone started screaming and clapping. They received their trophy and Tifa thanked everyone. Cloud just stood there, looking mysterious as always. They left the stage as the host asked for silence.

Everyone obeyed, waiting for the 2nd place winner.

"Now, on 2nd place we have… Riku, singing 'Man, I Feel Like A Woman'!"

He actually won?! Everyone cheered and clapped, and all of his crushes screamed at the same time. It was creepy… It was obvious they were the reason he got to 2nd place. All of them must have voted for him.

Riku went front to receive his trophy and blew out a kiss to his crushes. Two of them actually fainted. That is so ridiculous.

"Hey, you used to like him…"

Yes, bad times. I sighed. One to go.

"And now, the BIG winner!" the host announced, as Riku left the stage. The host looked to the envelope, maintaining the suspense. As he read the winner's name no one made a move, everyone anxious. And I was too.

"And tonight's winner is…"

Not a single sound was heard. Time seemed to freeze.

"Is…"

I was starting to be inpatient. Go on, tell!

"Is… Naminé singing 'Love Song'!"

I froze. Everyone stood up and a great cheer came from the crowd. I saw all of my friends, happy for me, their claps and yells louder than the others. As I went front to receive my trophy, everyone yelled and applauded. I grabbed it and held it on the air.

And I knew that this was one of the greatest feelings ever.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

So, what did you think? Sorry Riku fans, but I thought it was funny...

Just to leave you guys in expectation, next chapter is called 'Coming Back Home'! Yep, Roxas is back!

The whole Roxas-meeting-Naminé idea isn't mine. I was talking with a friend on the phone, asking her for ideas, and she said that they should have met in a playground. After that I developed the swing scene. Thanks Nádia!!

Come on, click on the purple button. You know you want to…


	9. Coming Back Home

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

You guys are so awesome! I've already **23 reviews**! Thank you!! All hail you guys!!!

Ahem... Let's get back to business.

Remember: Naminé/_Roxas/_**Flashback**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Chapter 9: Coming Back Home

_Wow. Looking at these last two months lots of things seemed to change. Well, not change, but happen. To start, my mother found me. She had been so concerned these past months… She looked for me everywhere. Searching for Roxas. She even went to the hospital I was staying. But no one knew a guy by that name. But she didn't lose her hope. She continued searching for me. And there was a day on which she went there again, to that hospital, still looking for her beloved son. But this time she got a different answer. _

_When she saw me and I saw her, time seemed to slow down. I felt so relieved, so happy. My mom had found me and that was all that mattered on that moment._

_A couple of weeks ago I received another great new. I could finally go home. At last, I was given the permission to go to my house. That was one of the best news I could get. After a long wait, I could leave that hospital. They even threw a little party for me. I won't forget any of them, that's for sure. Especially the nurse, she was like a mother to me all this time._

_And now here I am, packing. Preparing to go back to my real home. Twilight Town. The doctors informed my mom that I needed to go somewhere where my memories will come back faster, and what a better place than where I lived all of my life? _

_I've been thinking about my rendezvous with her. Nami. I wonder what she is doing right now. If she waited for me, if she still loves me. I know I still do. But she didn't hear from me for such a long time… I can't blame her if she moved on. But that's something that I'll have to wait and see._

_And then I remembered something: today is her…_

"Birthday!" I shouted as I woke up. Kai groaned and mumbled something about her beauty sleep. I got up and reached her bed. Then I started shaking her to make her wake up. She groaned once again and shook me off.

"Come on, Kai! It's my birthday!" I yelled, sitting on her bed.

She rolled to the other side and muttered something.

"Whydon'tyougocommemorateitwithsomebodyelselikeRoss?"

I blinked at her, not understanding a single word of what she had just said.

"What?" I asked blankly.

"Why don't you go commemorate it with somebody else, like Ross?"

"Ok, fine…" I started walking towards the door, slowly and dramatically. "Since my twin doesn't want to spend my own birthday with me, I'll just have to go meet my other friend, who will have to shed my tears of sadness for not being able to be with my sister…"

I looked back and waited for Kai's response. To my surprise, she threw a pillow at me. I looked at her and saw her smiling.

"Come on, let me sleep a bit. When I wake up for real I'll meet you there, all right?" she said.

I don't know if I want your company now…" I informed her, with a jokingly smile on my lips. "I'm kidding. I'll wait for you there. Bye!"

With that goodbye I went outside, but not before I threw her pillow back at her face.

-----------

White. Black. White. Black. Once again white.

I was jumping from square to square, skipping towards Ross' place. There was this strange floor that led to his house that I always liked to jump on.

Black. White. Black. White. Brown.

I had arrived. I rang the doorbell and heard Ross' voice.

"Coming!"

I put my best smile as he opened the door. The very moment he saw me ha ran to give me a hug. I hugged him back and he broke apart, a wide smile on his lips.

"Happy birthday Naminé!" he congratulated.

I gave another smile back and thanked. He grabbed a coat and went with me outside. We followed no direction, just wondering around, chatting, laughing. I looked front. Twilight Town looked so nice covered with the beautiful white cap that is the snow. I could feel its softness under my shoes.

I continued talking to Ross. In such a short period of time, he had become one of my best friends. He was so nice and he was always there for me. I feel like a can tell him anything, that I can trust him.

He considers me his best friend. He is new on school, that's why I had never seen him before the talent show. When we started hanging out, lots of girls were jealous of me. I mean, he is one of the cutest and hottest boys at Twilight High, and although he was a new face, girls noticed him quickly. Now, he is one of the most popular guys there.

But between soccer practice, editing the school's newspaper, writing plays for the school's drama club, classes and lots of other associations he was part of, he always finds time for me, for our comforting chats. He trusts me more than anything, and he even says that he would do anything for me.

"You forgot one thing."

What's that?

"He has a big crush on you."

Oh, that. Yes, everyone at school knows that he had only eyes for me. Lots and lots of girls tried to catch his attention, failing miserably. He even wrote poems to me. Yep, that's true. Although he never actually showed me one. I saw one of them on his notebook. It was beautiful I had to admit. He had talent.

"But you only have eyes for other aquamarine ones…"

Unfortunately… But…

"So, everything's ready for today?" Ross inquired, bringing me back to reality.

"Yes… I talked to everyone. They said they'd go."

"Cool… You know I wouldn't miss your party for anything in this world."

I smiled, as I saw his cheeks turn to a little shade of pink.

Luckily, Kai showed up and asked us if we wanted to go to Riku's place, since everyone was going to meet there. We nodded, and followed her, but not before Kai gave me a smile. Why did she have to see Ross blushing?

I can tell this is going to be an interesting day…

--------

_Ugh… I wouldn't stand another second on that plane. Why does Destiny Islands have to be so far from Twilight Town? I can't even feel my legs… _

_But now I'm here. How I missed this town. I missed its ice-creams, my friends, being at the clock station…_

_I put my hand on my pocket to reach for a drawing. I never let go of it now. It's always with me, to remind me of her. Not that I need something to remember Nami, but I like to know that I have something that means a lot to us. It's comforting at least. _

_I waited for my bags and went outside. It was cold. I could see snow. She likes it. It's perfect for her birthday. A gift from the sky._

_I waited once again, this time for a taxi. I put all of my belongings in it, and took off to the hotel I was staying in. My mother stayed on Destiny Islands. She can only come back in January, because of her job. Since she thinks I can't take care of myself alone, I had to stay here. Moms… Go figure…_

_I approached the hotel. After I settled everything, I stood on my hotel room and looked outside. I could see Tram Common, the clock station, Twilight High._

_Yes, I'm home…_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

I forgot to say thank you **KHGIRL** for the compliment! It really made my day!

Another thing. My updates will be slower. Blame school.

And since I'm such a nice authoress, I'll give a little piece of next chapter:

_She was still so gorgeous… Her pale skin, her blonde hair, her sweet lips… But she had grown a bit too… She was taller, I could tell…_

_I think I'll talk to her…_


	10. Not So Sweet 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

Thanks for the reviews!

Remember: Naminé/_Roxas/_**Flashback**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Chapter 10: Not So Sweet 16

Soon my birthday party came. Luckily, my dad got this place at the sandlot that suits me perfectly. He got a DJ too and even a special service that made the most delicious cakes I could ask for.

Ross and I were heading there to help with the last decorations. When I entered, I felt my mouth opening as I stepped inside. I saw white curtains falling from the ceiling, the walls covered with snow drawings, all tables looking gorgeous. It seemed like heaven. It was really me. I ran towards my dad.

"Thank you! It's perfect!"

He hugged me back and I let go, going around checking everything. After some time, I went home to change into my party clothes. All girls were going to be there too. Ross went home but not before saying that he had a very special gift for me. And that made me start to worry…

_Everything's the same. This town never changes. _

_I was wondering around Tram Common, thinking. I decided not to tell anyone I had arrived. First I need to think what I'll say, and how I'll say it. Especially to Nami…_

_But I would like to see the others first. Sora, Riku, Kairi... All good friends that I left behind. . I am a little anxious about seeing all of them again. How will they react? That's my biggest concern._

"How does this one look?" I asked the girls, showing them a baby blue dress, that looked like it had a belt, from which two strips appeared, made to be put around the neck.

"It's wonderful!" Selphie said, dressed with a yellow sleeveless shirt, with a white skirt with black symbols around it.

"Selphie's right." Olette agreed. She was wearing blue jeans and an orange top, which had her name in katakana on the side. "And it makes your eyes look brighter."

Kai smiled and nodded. She had a pink dress with an insane amount of zippers on it and some black sandals.

Everyone was ready, except me. I was starting to feel a little nervous and tried to get ready as soon as possible. I put the dress on in my bathroom, put some perfume and a white pendant.

I regarded it closely. Roxas gave me this on our first month anniversary. It said 'Love' but I didn't know if I wanted to wear this.

"What's the problem? You said yourself you are over him… Not feeling so sure now?"

That's not it. I just don't want people to notice it.

"No one will…"

I grabbed the pendant and hesitantly put it around my neck. I didn't know why, but it made me feel secure and I wasn't as nervous as before. I sighed, grabbed my purse and went to my bedroom.

All the girls gave shouts of surprise and delight when they saw me.

"And now, the finishing touch!" Kai said, grabbing a silver tiara and putting it on my head.

"You're beautiful!" Olette complimented, and everyone agreed.

"Let's go then."

-------------

My dad was outside waiting for us. We all entered the car and my dad started the engine. We talked all the way, laughing and chatting vividly. Soon we got there and all of us entered the building.

I didn't expect to find everyone already there, so I was a little surprised when I heard applause coming from everyone. This place was full of people. Everyone that I knew was there. I smiled and started greeting everyone.

I headed Yuffie's direction as I saw her heading to the cakes table. She can't have sugar… I don't even want to remember what happened last time she did…

After taking care of the 'sugar problem', I headed Cloud and Aerith's direction to greet them. Although they're seniors, I've always tried to befriend everyone, so that's why my party was so full.

After saying hello to everyone, I noticed Ross was missing.

"Have you seen Ross?" I asked the girls.

They shook their heads.

Well, I guess I'll have to wait.

--------------

It was getting late, and still no sign of Ross. I was worried sick about him. What if something bad happened?

"You're such a pessimist! He'll show up, relax."

As soon as I heard that, I felt a tapping on my shoulder. I turned around and there was Ross, smiling at me. I felt so relieved… He hugged me and congratulated me again.

"Where were you?" I inquired.

"My mom made me clean my room today." he answered in an annoyed tone. "But now I'm here!"

I smiled. Then the DJ put some slow music on.

Suddenly, Ross looked at me and started blushing madly.

"Naminé, d-do y-you… I mean, m-maybe we could… B-but it's ok if you don't want to…" he stuttered.

I grinned and grabbed his hands to make him hush.

"Do you want to dance with me Ross?"

"S-sure!"

He looked like a red balloon now. A very big one…

He took me to the dance floor and put his hands around my waist, I put mine around his neck and we started dancing. We danced a lot of time, which gave me the opportunity to scrutinize well his face without being misunderstood.

He really looks like Roxas… Except his eyes and hair. He is very handsome, I have to admit. No wonder he has lots of crushes at school… I gazed his brown eyes.

And for a moment, I could swear they had changed to blue.

----------

_I wonder where everyone is. Twilight Town looks deserted today…_

_I sighed as I jumped the train to get to the roof of the synthesis shop. It was a good place to think._

_-----------_

When the music stopped, Ross seemed even redder (if that's even possible) as he asked: "Don't you want to go outside? It's kind of hot here…"

I accepted and went outside with him. He opened the door for me and let me through first, but then Leon called him. He muttered a 'meet you there soon' and walked to him.

I went outside, and headed Tram Common's direction, looking at the snow under my feet.

_Twilight Town is very beautiful with snow. This didn't happen in a long, long time. It even looks it happened on purpose. _

_I heard footsteps, but continued on my position, leaning on the chimney, gazing the stars._

Snow, snow, snow. What a stunning word. I continued walking until the train, and waited there, looking at my left from time to time.

_I leaned a bit forward to see who was at the train. I couldn't believe my eyes…_

Why's Ross taking so long? It's freezing here!

_I watched her rub her arms. She was cold. I wanted to come down and hug her, kiss her, just touch her… But I think seeing me falling from the roof, after disappearing for more four months was too much for her to handle…_

_But should I call her? What would she say?_

_Various questions ran through my mind, in a desperate need of an answer…_

_I looked at her closely._

I think I am going back inside…

No, I'll wait just a little bit more…

_She was still so gorgeous…her pale skin, her blonde hair, her sweet lips… But she had grown a bit too. She was taller, I could tell…_

_I think I'll talk to her… Ok, one, two…_

_Then I heard more footsteps._

Finally!

"Hey Ross, over here!"

He looked at me and headed my direction.

"What took you so long?"

"Leon wanted to talk about practice…" he said, rolling his eyes a bit.

I smiled.

"So…" he was getting red again, although it could also be because of the freezing temperature. "I wanted to ask you something…"

_I was feeling a bit jealous. Well, not a bit. A lot. Who is this guy anyway? And what does he want with Nami?_

"I-I uh… I-I…" Ross sighed. "Doyouwanttobemygirlfriend?"

And I paralyzed as he went forward to kiss me.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Another cliff-hanger! Please don't kill me! XD

Anyways, review!


	11. Present or Past

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

I'm so sorry for the delay! School kept me busy all week. I had two exams this week and I had to study a little bit. And I lost my work again… Stupid computer.

Anyways, here's the much awaited chapter 11!

Remember: Naminé/_Roxas/_**Flashback**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Chapter 11: Present or Past

_I'm so out of here…_

_I went down on the other side of the roof and ran home, never looking back._

I pushed Ross away, breaking the kiss, completely confused.

"Wh-what are you doing…?" I asked Ross that was blushing. From embarrassment or cold, I didn't know, but I could guess.

"I'm sorry…" was all he said, as he looked down, facing his shoes.

An uncomfortable silence fell over us, my mind running fast. I was so confused but… I had to… to say it…

"I'm sorry too…"

Ross looked up to me, a sad look on his eyes. He didn't say anything for some time, maybe thinking, probably not knowing what to say.

"What… what's that supposed to mean?"

I was the one to look down in embarrassment now.

"I don't want to be your girlfriend… I only want to be your friend…"

He completely froze up… Seconds went by… But suddenly he leaned forward again. I thought he was going to kiss me again, but instead he grabbed my pendant and sighed.

"It's him, isn't it?"

But I just ran back to the party, leaving a crying Ross behind me.

------------

When I entered the party again, Olette noticed I was very red and crying, I sat on a chair and she came towards me.

"What happened?"

I couldn't speak. I felt so sad… Ross' friendship is very special to me and I surely don't want to lose it. But after this…

Olette shed one tear of the river that was flowing down my cheeks and hugged me. And I told her everything… Everything that has been bothering me these past months. She listened to me very carefully. And I talked and talked, until I ran out of breath and couldn't speak anymore. When I finished it all, Olette hugged me once more. Since nothing can be said, at least she knows how to comfort me…

--------

_Why do I feel like this? I was the one who said that I wouldn't blame her if she had moved on. That I would totally understand. But when I saw that guy kissing her, I forgot all those statements. I know I wouldn't stand seeing Nami, my only love, with another person._

_I felt so jealous, so bad… So empty…_

_But… Should I give her some space? Should I… let her go...?_

Drawing relaxes me. So since I came home yesterday that's the only thing I do. I really do need to relax.

I had told Kai too… Just like Olette, she didn't know what to say. This is such a complicated situation… Ross is cute and a lovely person, but…

"But you don't like him. You still love Roxas."

I sighed. True.

My love for Roxas only causes me pain and trouble. I wish I could do something about it. I wish I could forget him.

"But you can't…"

True again. Roxas was, and still is, my first true love. He was my first boyfriend, I shared my first kiss with him, and most of all, he was my first and best friend. A little too hard to forget, isn't it?

After that conclusion, I had to smile.

Roxas. Such trouble, such pain, but you're still the most important person in my life…

----------

_I spent all morning thinking about Nami. If I should let her go… I should want her happiness, right? And if she's happy with somebody else, I should respect that, right? Right…?_

_But I know that she can't be as happy with that guy as she can be with me. I love her. And that's enough._

_But what if she doesn't love me anymore? What if now she loves that other guy?_

_But they weren't dating before yesterday, because he only asked her out yesterday. But maybe she accepted… I should have stayed longer. But I know I wouldn't stand looking at them. Just remembering that moment makes me sick._

_But I'm not letting her go without fighting…_

I was drawing Kai now. I put her photo next to me, as a guide. I started sketching and relaxing all along. Smooth traces started to cover the white paper, a strange shape being drawn. Soon it became a face; Kai's face. As I reached for my color pencils, I heard a voice.

"Naminé?"

Ross' voice. I turned around to face him. His face and eyes were red. It looked like he had cried all night.

"Hey Ross."

Silence. A very uncomfortable one. He looked so embarrassed, like he was looking for the words to say. He opened his mouth from time to time, like he needed to say something, but wasn't brave enough to. I didn't know what to say either, so I just stood there, looking at my shoes.

"Naminé… I" Ross sat in front of me and gazed my eyes. I did the same. "Can we just…" he sighed. "Can we just forget about yesterday?"

I must have looked very surprised, because he chuckled and added. "Naminé, it even looks like you don't know me. I'm not mad at you…"

"Really?" I asked. I couldn't believe his words, but they were making me feel so relieved.

"Of course. You're my best friend Naminé… I don't ever want to lose your friendship…" he paused and added one more thing. "But I want you to know that my feelings for you haven't changed. If you… ever forget about Roxas I'll… I'll be waiting for you…" he blushed when he said that and I must have too. Silence again.

"But I…" it was my turn to pause. "I don't think I'll forget him so soon…"

When I saw Ross' brown eyes become darker with sadness, I regretted my words.

"But let's talk about something else shall we?" I offered.

He nodded and asked "So, what were you doing when I arrived?"

I pointed towards my unfinished drawing. His eyes widened when he saw it.

"Wow!" he exclaimed. "I didn't know you could draw so well! That looks beautiful!"

He smiled. I smiled too. Maybe things will go back to what they used to be.

"Can you do one of me?" he requested, looking at me.

"Sure! Stay still!"

------------

I kept drawing and chatting with Ross all afternoon. When I looked at the clock, I was surprised.

"9 o'clock?! Wow, time flies when you're having fun…"

Ross smiled and got up, stretching his arms.

"Well, I should be heading home now. Don't forget to finish the drawing! See you tomorrow."

He waved me goodbye and went outside.

I stood there alone. Kai is probably at Sora's house and my parents aren't home.

I looked at the drawing. Wow, this one will turn out great once I color it. Ross' face was accurately drawn; I took care of every single detail. And then I noticed something. Without any color, just the paper's white and my pencil's grey, everyone would say I drew Roxas. Their resemblance is incredible…

I grabbed my color pencils and started coloring it. I wasn't thinking, totally focused on the drawing and nothing else.

-----------------

It was finally almost completed. I just needed to color his eyes and hair. Unconsciously, my hand reached to the blue pencil. I gazed it, not sure what to do. I looked at the brown one.

I had to choose. Brown or blue. Ross or Roxas. Present or past.

I sighed, with my choice already in mind.

----------------

I smiled at it. This is my best drawing until this day. I'm very proud of it. I left my room to go eat something, leaving it on my desk, along with all my desorderly pencils.

Anyone that entered my room at that moment would see a portrait of a handsome boy, with big eyes and spiky hair.

A blonde boy, with big cerulean eyes. That had a little shade of green…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Here you have it. Thank me because I spared your precious Nami from Ross!

Next update will be quicker, I promise! Review!


	12. You Know Him!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

Thanks for the reviews! Well, it's pouring with rain and I don't have school because the streets are flooded and some of them are cut. So I'm writing this!

Remember: Naminé/_Roxas/_**Flashback**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Chapter 12: You Know Him?!

A week had passed since my birthday. I was home, bored to death. Kai and Sora went on a date, Olette and Selphie went shopping, Pence, Tidus, Ross, Riku and Wakka went to the cinema and I'm here. Boring, boring, boring.

Then I heard my cellphone and I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Nami." I heard Hayner's voice.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Not much. Say, you want to go take a walk at Tram Common or something? I'm so bored…"

I smiled. Just in time.

"Sure. I'll just change into warmer clothes and meet you there ok?"

"Ok, I'll meet you by the train then. Bye."

I hung up and opened my wardrobe to choose an outfit.

---------

I walked until Tram Common, always looking for Hayner. I waited by the train just like he asked me and after some time he appeared, running. He ran towards me and stopped, panting.

"Sorry I'm late…"

"That's okay."

"So, where do you want to go first?" he asked me, his breath already steady.

"I'm getting cold. Let's go drink some hot chocolate or something."

He nodded and we went to a coffee house. We sat and ordered right away.

We chatted a bit, as we were waiting for our drinks.

"So, I never really asked." Hayner said. "Did you like the gift I gave you?"

I smiled and nodded.

"Yes, it's beautiful." then I showed my hand to him. "See? I'm wearing it now."

Hayner had given me a lovely pink ring.

He looked happy and added "I wasn't sure what I'd get you. Girls are so hard to please…"

"Hey, I'm that hard to please!" I exclaimed.

"True. But that's because you're a very special girl." He complimented, smiling.

I smiled too and thanked him. He just stuck his tongue out to me.

I sipped my drink, and soon we finished them and went outside again.

"Where to next?" I asked him.

"Well, we could go to the park and just chill there." He suggested.

"Sure!"

And we walked there, always chatting. I'm never bored with Hayner around. He has always something to talk about, and usually he tells me funny stories or something like that. But one thing is certain: he always finds ways to amuse me.

Soon we reached the park. It was very beautiful, with a frozen lake and lots of cherry trees. Of course that at this time of the year, they all looked naked, without the usual leaves that cover them. Instead, they had snow covering their nudity.

We wandered around it, laughing and chatting. Suddenly he turned to me with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Now I'm wondering… At your birthday party, you and Ross disappeared for some time. Where were you?"

I sighed before answering him.

"Ross asked me to go outside with him, and then he asked me out."

"He finally did it?!" he exclaimed. I looked very surprised as he explained the rest. "You see, Ross and I were talking one day, and our chat somehow ended on who we liked. He confessed his feelings for you and said that he wanted to tell you a long time ago, but he wasn't brave enough to." He paused a little. "I just didn't know he had already gathered up courage."

"Yes… And now I don't look at him the same way as before…" I confessed.

"Are you telling me that you like him?!" Hayner shouted, so loud that nearby people looked at us with a strange look.

"Keep your voice down." I ordered, as I started blushing. "That's not it. It's just that… Now that he confessed, I can't talk to him as openly as before."

Hayner made a 'oh' of comprehension. He pointed towards a bench and we walked towards it, sitting down.

"But he doesn't want to be your friend anymore?"

"That's not it. Actually, he asked me to forget about the other day. But I just don't look at him and see the old Ross. Our relationship has changed…"

I was starting to feel a bit sad, because when I thought about that day, all that confusion of feelings, I thought about Roxas too, and how he was slowing my life down.

"You don't like him, is that it?" Hayner concluded.

I nodded. And since I was letting it all out I added. "I already love somebody else..."

Hayner's eyes widened and he put an exaggerated smile on his face.

"Gee Nami, I didn't know you cared so much for me!"

"WHAT?!" I yelled. Where did he get that idea from?!

He laughed and pointed at me. "You should have seen your face! I can't believe you fell for this one!"

I glared at him as he continued laughing.

"Hayner, you have three seconds to run for your life."

He started running with me right after him. But I couldn't help but laugh with him as I kept chasing him.

When I finally caught him, we were starting to get hungry, so we went to a nearby restaurant.

When we started eating, Hayner looked at me and asked. "So, who is the one you love?"

I gazed his eyes. Hayner has been a really good friend. I guess I can tell him. "A guy that was my childhood friend. We've been best friends since, like, ever, and last year, on May, he confessed his feelings for me. So since that day we started going out. I felt like I was living a fairytale…"

I blushed as memories came flushing to my mind. Hayner didn't say anything, just looking at me. "So… one day he told me he had to move. We were together for four months then. I felt very sad, of course. But he continued to call me, we talked every single day. We were still together despite the distance…"

Now I was feeling my eyes watering. But I felt a bit relieved to be able to tell this, to be able to let it all out. "But… one day, he… he stopped calling, I couldn't call him… that was about four months ago. Since then I… I never heard of him again…"

I looked at Hayner after finishing my story. He didn't know what to say. I gave a sad smile and sighed.

"Where did he move to?"

"To Destiny Islands."

He widened his eyes and stared at me surprised. I gave him a questioning look

"What is it?"

"You know I lived there right?" he asked.

"Yes… Why?"

"Nami, have you ever been to Destiny Islands?"

"No…" what are all these questions for?

"Nami, Destiny Islands is very different from Twilight Town. Destiny Islands is way smaller. Everyone knows each other there."

But that means…

"You know him?!" I asked in disbelief.

"You never told me his name…"

I answered as quickly as I could. "Roxas."

----------

_I really need to stop thinking so much. My head is hurting._

_I grabbed my coat and went outside, heading to Tram Common to eat something. I wondered around until I found a restaurant near the park. As I was entering it, I saw Nami and… Hayner?! What is he doing here?! What is he doing here with her?!_

_I was outside, looking through the door's little window, my mouth opened in incredulity._

_Then he turned to the door and caught a quick glance of me, a very quick one, because I was already running towards the hotel._

"What is it?"

Hayner was looking to the door, his mouth open. I looked at it too to see… nothing. I waved my hand in front of him to bring him back to reality. He looked at me, and blinked, with a confused look.

"What is it?" I repeated.

"N-nothing…" he said. "Must have been my imagination…"

"So, do you know him or not?" I asked anxiously.

"Well, there was this guy named Roxas there. He is blonde, blue eyes, has a funny spiky hair… Actually, he looks very much like Ross."

"Hey, Roxas's hair is not funny!"

But then it hit me. Hayner knew him. Hayner knew my Roxas. There were so many questions running through my mind that I just couldn't pick up one.

But I finally did.

"Do you know how I can talk to him?"

He grinned and nodded.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

I really do like cliff-hangers, don't I? Ah well, I guess you didn't see that all Hayner-knows-Roxas coming did you? And I guess I should just stop asking questions and write the next chapter quickly, shouldn't I?

Give me reviews and I shall give you chapters!


	13. Promise?

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

Thanks for the reviews!

Remember: Naminé/_Roxas/_**Flashback**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Chapter 13: Promise?

"But… there's something I don't understand…" Hayner said. I was still dumbstruck. "How come I didn't meet Roxas when he lived here? If we both are your childhood friends, we must have met each other."

I thought for a moment. They were both my childhood friends, but… "I met Roxas in a playground, on the swings. I met you in kindergarten… Roxas only joined me at school on 5th grade, although before that we used to meet everyday after school. You left on 4th grade. So you never met each other." I concluded.

Hayner assimilated all that information and then smiled.

"What a crazy coincidence!"

"Tell me about it… But I want to talk to him. How do I do that?"

"His cellphone isn't working, but I have his mother's number. We can try to call her."

I nodded. But as Hayner dialed the number on his mobile phone I started to feel insecure. If Roxas doesn't want to talk to me, I shouldn't force him to. I grabbed Hayner's hand.

"What is it?" he inquired.

"I-I don't know what I'll say… What if he doesn't want to talk to me?"

"You'll just have to try…" he said.

I bit my lip, uncertain about that. I'm not so sure I want to confront him now…

"Come on Nami, don't be afraid…" Hayner encouraged me and slowly convinced me to call.

"But you call first… please…?"

He nodded and dialed the phone number again. When he put the phone on his ear, I felt my heart pounding in my chest.

_What was Hayner doing with Nami? I knew I was going to move here, I just didn't expect to find him with her._

_Hayner was a good friend of mine back in Destiny Islands. Always ready for a joke, getting in trouble sometimes because of it. A very playful person and never sad._

_It just seems such a strange coincidence to find him here and with Nami. What a small world._

"The line is dead." Hayner sighed and hung up his cellphone.

To tell the truth, I was kind of relieved. I just wouldn't know what to say.

"Well, looks like we're out of luck." Hayner said. "Let's go home, it's getting late."

"Sure." We paid our dinner and he walked me home.

"Have you noticed that I walk you home a lot?" Hayner asked, smiling as we were heading towards my house.

I smiled and nodded.

"You know…" he started "Roxas is a good friend of mine. And I clearly remember him saying that he left a lovely girl back home."

I looked at him, listening very attentively.

"Yep… He said that he needed to go back as soon as possible, because he left his heart here. I always wondered who the girl was." He smiled at these words.

"Well, now you know… Did he say anything else?" I asked.

Hayner stopped for a moment, thinking. I stopped too and waited, ignoring the cold around me, eager for an answer.

"He said that… you are the person the person he loved most in the whole world."

"Then why doesn't he want to talk to me?"

This conversation was only getting me sadder. Hayner started walking again, don't knowing what to say. I just followed him.

----------------

Soon we got home and it was the time to say goodbye. I waved Hayner goodbye as he headed his house's direction and I went inside. I found it empty again. I really wasn't in the mood to stay there, so I went outside again. I walked automatically towards Ross' house, but stopped on the way. Things are still kind of weird between us…

So I headed towards Tram Common, under the beautiful dark blue sky.

_Since I already found Nami twice, I have to be a little more cautious when I go outside the hotel. This means I'm not leaving it until I know what I'll tell her._

_I went to the window, to look at the view. I could see all of Tram Common from this 5th floor._

_I really missed everything from around here. Destiny Islands was all right, but this is my home._

_I gazed the sky. It had lots and lots of stars. It made me reminisce._

_**I was with the cute blonde I had met some months ago. We were sitting on the grass, looking at the sky, our parents in the restaurant waiting for our food. Since the restaurant had a playground, we had played a bit there, but soon got tired. So now we're here, just looking at the dark sky.**_

"_**Roxas?" she said, still gazing it "What are the stars doing up there?"**_

_**I widened my eyes. "Nami, you don't know?"**_

**_She shook her head innocently, and blinked her big eyes. "Please tell me."_**

**_I got up and stood in front of her, trying to seem as professional as I could. I did a strange sound with my throat, as I've seen important men do on television before explaining something, but instead I choke a little. So much for the professional… _**

**_Nami gave an amused giggle and I smiled. I made her laugh, so it wasn't that bad. Then I started explaining "Stars are the holes of the sky. The sky is like a giant cap that covers us every time. You see, it's this big!" And I stretched my arms to their fullest._**

**_She laughed with her lovely and sweet giggle. And I continued. "But the sky has some weak spots as well. So the stars are the holes the sky has. When you see a shooting star, it's another hole that was made on the sky."_**

**_She was listening very carefully, nodding her head from time to time. "But the good thing is if you see a shooting star, you can ask for a wish!" I concluded triumphantly._**

**_By now, she had her eyes wide open as well as her mouth. As I sat again, I put my hand under her mouth and closed it. She giggled again and we looked up again. Then she turned to me and asked "What would you ask a shooting star if you saw one?"_**

"_**I would ask to be with you forever."**_

_**She nodded her head. "Me too."**_

_**We stayed there, appreciating the sky and the stars. Suddenly, she asked very scared "Roxas, what will happen when there's no more sky?!"**_

"**_I don't know…" I said thinking. "But I think that that light behind the sky is like a giant fire planet!"_**

_**She looked scared by now "Roxas, will you protect me when the sky falls?"**_

**_I looked at her eyes and said firmly "Not only when it falls. I'll protect you always."_**

"_**Promise?"**_

"_**Promise."**_

_I had to smile after remembering that. What a weird explanation. Well, I was just a kid. My imagination was huge by then. And by then I already tried my hardest to impress Nami. I gazed the sky again, thinking about her._

I wondered around Tram Common, looking at the sky. Roxas one day told me that the stars were the holes of the sky. I smiled at that thought. Where did he get that idea from?

I looked at the hotel at my right. I never entered it, actually. From up there you must have a great view of Tram Common… I looked at the floors and counted them. One, two, three, four…

_I looked down and saw Nami looking at the hotel. What is she doing here?_

… five. There was only one room with light at this floor. I looked at the window and saw somebody there.

_Oh no. She can't see me yet. I grabbed the curtains and closed them._

That looks like… No, it can't be… Can it? Suddenly the boy closed the curtains.

Was that Roxas?

…

…

Nah, I must be sleepy, that's all…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

You must have slapped your forehead when you read the last sentence right? Don't worry, their meeting is approaching… For now, leave a review!


	14. The Flurry of Dancing Flames

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

Thanks for the reviews! Well, in this chapter we'll have another POV… When the time is right, I'll say whose POV it is, but for now, you'll know it will be in **bold.**

Remember: Naminé/_Roxas/_**Special POV**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Chapter 14: The Flurry of Dancing Flames

Soon Christmas break was over and we had to come back to school. Too soon actually…

I was on my locker, grabbing my books for Science class and Kai and Sora came towards me. We walked together to class, as always. And as always, we passed through everyone's lockers so all of us could walk to class together. When Hayner joined us, we got a little behind so we could talk without any problem.

"Are you sure you don't want to try calling him again?"

"Yes… I really wouldn't know what to tell him, what to say…"

"Ok, if you say so…"

We reached class and sat down. As always, I had this class with Hayner, Selphie and Pence. I sat besides Hayner and waited for the teacher to come. As always…

Just another ordinary day… But I didn't know what was going to happen yet.

---------------------

As in any ordinary day, I didn't pay any attention to our teacher, doing what I usually do at boring classes: drawing.

But something different today.

"Miss Numari!" the teacher yelled at me. I must have jumped almost until the ceiling with that sudden shout. Everyone looked at our teacher, seeing him getting red from anger. "Miss Numari!" he repeated. "I'm totally sick of seeing you always drawing in my class! You don't even try to pay attention to it! You're going to get a punishment for this! I'm sick of it!" he paused to breathe, and everyone's faces were as surprised as mine. We'd never seen this teacher so mad in all our lives. "You're going to have to do a dissertation 12 pages long about the tropical forest! For tomorrow!"

Everyone yelled things like 'what?!' and 'that's crazy!'.

"But 12 pages in one day is impossible to do!" said Selphie, trying to defend me "That takes time to do and…"

"Hush Miss Tilmitt!" our teacher was getting madder and madder "I don't care! She'll have to do it! Period. Let's go back to our lesson."

I hadn't spoken a word all this time. I was completely speechless. This teacher must be crazy… Hayner, that sat right beside in this class, grabbed my hand and gave a this-guy-is-crazy look. I sighed and thanked.

But what I didn't know then is that this dissertation was the reason I almost died.

-----------------------

Soon classes were over and almost, if not all school knew the craziness that had happened. My friends were indignant.

"That teacher's crazy!" Kai shouted when Selphie finished telling her what happened.

"This calls for revolution!" Selphie yelled "I saw it all and Kai is right. He is crazy!"

"Yeah, I saw it too and if you need help defending yourself, I'm here." Hayner offered.

I just sighed at all this. Deep inside, we knew that there was nothing we could do. I would have to do what the teacher demanded no matter what.

"Guys, thanks but… I'll have to do it. I'm going to the library now ok? See you tomorrow."

"How can you be so calm, facing all this?" Olette asked surprised.

"I just… Come on, you know teachers rule school. There's nothing we can do about it…"

Everyone just murmured 'yes' and 'I guess you're right'. I gave a sad smile.

"It's ok. I'll see you later then." I waved them goodbye and went to the library.

-----------------

I looked at the clock. 7 o'clock. I sighed deeply. I was alone in the library, finishing the essay. Everyone had already gone home, the students, the teachers, even the school staff. I asked the librarian to let me stay a bit more, so she gave me the library's keys, under the condition of giving them back to the school's keeper once I leave. But she said that school had to close at 8 o'clock. So I have one more hour to make three more pages about the tropical forest.

I really hate my life now. I could be home right now, doing something more productive, like… drawing.

I gave another sigh. Let's just get this over with.

But there was one more thing that I didn't know then. That while I was cursing my life, the cafeteria's oven was lit. Someone had forgotten to turn it off. And while I was going back to work again, I didn't know that the fire had already spread to the entire cafeteria…

-----------------

"I'm so tired of being here…"

I had just one more page to do. 7:30. I think I'll make it. I was sitting on the computer, a pile of open books beside me, my hands typing as fast as they can.

Suddenly I stopped and stayed still. I could smell something burning… I stood up and left the small room I was in. Our library had a principal room, and lots of small ones, where we could study in peace.

As I reached the library's principal room, I looked to my right and saw fire. Yes, fire. I paralyzed, not knowing what to do. The fire had already burnt all the books on my right. It was burning brightly, eating everything on its way.

The first thing that came to my mind was how I'll get out of here. I looked at the door. It was on the right, where the fire was too, but it hadn't covered the door yet. I went inside to grab my stuff and ran towards the door, coming into a corridor that led to a dead end. I went forward to the door that led to the corridor that led to the exit. I grabbed the doorknob and tried to open the door, but I couldn't. I started to panic as I tried harder and harder to open it, but my efforts were useless. The door was completely jammed. The fire hadn't come to this corridor yet, but when I left, the library looked like hell. There was fire everywhere, and I could feel the temperature rising at every second.

I was completely and hopelessly stuck on the corridor, the only exit I could rely on. But with the door jammed, only one thing ran through my mind… I think… I'm going to die…

"The cellphone! Quick!"

Right. I started to search for it and when I finally found it, I was shaking so much that I couldn't dial Kai's number. I was panicking but somehow I was able to call her. When she picked up the phone, I started by saying "Kai, I need your help… Really badly…"

_I was at my hotel's room, watching TV. Well, actually just zapping through the channels, since nothing good was on. _

_I guess that staying 24/7 in the hotel wasn't such a great idea… Maybe I'll go take a walk or something… If only I could know where she is…_

"Kai, the school is burning! You have to call the fire department!" I yelled through the phone. "I'm stuck here in the library's corridor!"

Kai didn't say a word for some seconds. Then she started laughing.

"You almost got me there Naminé!"

Great. The only person I'm talking to right now doesn't believe me. Just great.

"Kai, I am not kidding! The school is burning, and I am trapped!"

"Come on Naminé, I had a laugh, stop pretending." But she started to sound worried now.

"I am not pretending, Kai!! I shouted, a shout that had a mix of anger, exasperation and fear.

"O-ok, I'm going there all right? Just hang on!"

And she hung up.

Now I was completely alone in hell…

"Just relax, you'll get out of here. Trust me."

I sighed. I hope you're right.

Kai, hurry up…

**Kairi's POV**

**As soon as I hung up the phone, I just grabbed my coat and ran towards school. On the way, I called Hayner.**

"**Hello?"**

"**Hayner, look through your window and tell me how the school is."**

"**Why?" he sounded confused with such a strange request.**

"**NOW!" **

"**All right, all right, easy lady…"**

**I heard footsteps that soon were over. Some seconds of silence and then I heard Hayner swearing. It is true then…**

"**The school's burning Kairi!"**

"**Hayner, call the firemen right away! Naminé's inside!"**

"**What?!"**

**But he just hung up the phone. I know he wanted to call them as soon as possible.**

**I just hope we're not too late…**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Yep… Another cliffy...

Well, I think I'll only update next weekend, because I have exams for the next two weeks and I have to study. Wish me luck! And review!


	15. Roxas Is That You?

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

Wow. I never took so long to update… I've been really busy, sorry. Blame school once again. Well, on chapter 14 I forgot to write the last Nami's POV. It doesn't add much, but read it if you want.

Kairi's POV is in this chappie too ok? Good.

Remember: Naminé/_Roxas/_**Kairi**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Chapter 15: Roxas… Is That You…?

**I ran to school as fast as I could, panting when I got there. I looked at it, my heart beating fast. It was a terrible view…**

**The entire east wing was burning brightly. Fiery flames were stretching, trying to control all of it. And the library is in the east wing… Where Naminé is right now…**

**I watched nearby people start to gather around our school, terrified faces staring at it and grabbing their cellphones, probably to call the fire department. **

**But they weren't as concerned as I was. They didn't have their twin inside. I even saw the local TV station's van approaching. A young reporter came out of it, with a cameraman right beside her. **

**I looked back and saw Hayner and the gang running towards me, horror faces staring at me. **

"**She's still inside?" Hayner asked, worry in his voice.**

**I nodded and started crying. I was afraid. Everyone gathered up around me, trying to comfort me. Olette and Selphie hugged me, starting to cry with me.**

"**There's someone inside?" the reporter asked us, probably having heard what Hayner said. We nodded, tears still rolling through my face. "What's her name?" she asked us again.**

"**Numari Naminé…" Sora said in a weak voice.**

_Nothing good on TV, as always. I flipped through the channels, looking for something to see. Suddenly, as I passed through the local TV station, I saw Twilight High in flames. I stayed tuned there, hearing a reporter saying "The firemen haven't arrived yet, but Twilight High's east wing is burning brightly." I stared at the TV in disbelief. My Twilight High is burning?! Impossible…_

"_We have just been informed that there's a young girl stuck inside." I hope she's ok… The fire looks intense… "Numari Naminé was doing a school project by the time the fire started and…" What?! Nami is inside?! The promise that I had made to her some years ago came to my mind again. I promised her I would always protect her. And that's what I'll do._

_Without thinking twice, I grabbed my coat and ran towards Twilight High, towards Nami._

"**Where are the firemen?"**

**That was the question everyone kept on asking. They were taking too long. The worst was running through my mind. What if Naminé…? No, I can't even think about it…**

**Everyone was worried sick about her. No one was talking, either way no one knew what to talk about. This situation was new to all of us.**

**I looked at Ross. He was sitting on a bench beside us, alone and crying. It must be hard to him too…**

**Suddenly, someone tapped my shoulder lightly and asked me…**

"_Where's Nami?"_

_Kairi looked at me, completely dumbstruck. She started to stutter and everyone looked at her to see what was wrong. When they saw me, everyone paralyzed, their mouths open._

_I scratched my head in embarrassment, not knowing what to do._

"_Roxas!" Selphie finally yelled, running forward to hug me. "We missed you!"_

_After that, all the others did the same, yelling my name and hugging me._

"_Roxas where have you been?" was the question everyone repeated._

"_Look, we don't have time for this. I'll explain everything later. Where's Nami?"_

_I saw a boy that looked very much like me approach us. He stared at me and murmured "So, you're Roxas…"_

_I recognized him from Nami's birthday._

**Wow. Roxas and Ross are looking daggers at each other. You can feel the tension between from afar. **

"**I don't have time for this…" Roxas muttered and turned to us again. "Where's Nami?"**

"**She's inside." Hayner told him.**

"**Yes, but where?"**

"**In the library…"**

"**Ok, I'm going in!"**

**All of us shouted 'What!' and he looked at us surprised.**

"**What do you expect me to do? Wait here for the firemen?"**

**Everyone looked at each other and chorused "Yes."**

**He rolled his eyes and smiled.**

"**You know I'm not going to do that. Nami's inside. I have to go."**

**Hayner grabbed his arm before he could take a step.**

"**Roxas, don't do that. You can die."**

**Roxas looked at him and said firmly "I'd do anything for her."**

**Hayner looked at his own hand and slowly let go.**

"**Thanks." Roxas said.**

"**Good luck."**

"**Roxas…" I finally articulated. "Bring my sister back. Please."**

**He nodded and ran towards Twilight High entrance.**

**I just fell to the ground and started crying again.**

_I ran inside, ignoring the shouts of nearby people. I started to run towards the library, taking no notice of the flames that burst from nearby classrooms. I had just one objective in mind: bring Nami outside. As I went deeper into the school, the fire started to grow bigger and bigger. It was so hot there and I felt sweat drops rolling down my face._

_I was approaching the library's corridor when a piece of wood fell from the ceiling, landing right behind me, where I was second before._

"_That was too close…"_

_I continued my journey, being closer to my destiny every second. I traveled through the corridors, now wishing that our school was smaller. My vision was starting to get blurry from the smoke and I started coughing. But I had to go on._

_I turned right and finally stood in front of the library's corridor. The door was shut, and as I tried to open it, I realized the lock was jammed. I had to break through it._

_I went a little back from the door and ran towards it, using my arm as a shield. A twinge of pain ran though it as I collided with the door. I rubbed my arm, as I examined the door, seeing that it was starting to break down._

_I repeated that action, this time being successful. The door broke down and I entered the corridor. I could see a body lying on the floor, just at the end of the hallway._

"_Nami!" _

_I ran towards her, grabbing her by her waist and checking her pulse. I sighed in relief seeing that she was alive. She was unconscious and breathing hard. I rent my t-shirt's sleeve and put it around her nose, so she wouldn't breathe any more of that air full of smoke._

_I put her hands around my neck and lift her, leaving the dreaded corridor behind me._

_I had to advance much more slowly now, so I was taking longer than I expected. The smoke was growing every second, the flame's red and orange all around us. I was starting to feel dizzy and breathing hard._

_I stopped and fell on my knees. I was breathing harder, my chest lifting quickly. I coughed, and tried to shake away the dizziness I was feeling. I looked at Nami's hands that were around my neck. She was still unconscious, and unaware that I was the one holding her._

_I have to save her. I just have… She doesn't deserve to die like this, to die in such a terrible ambiance. With a new wave of strength, I managed to get up and out of this living hell._

_For her._

"**Roxas is taking too long…"**

**I knew everyone was worried about him. He entered that building fifteen minutes ago, and still hasn't returned.**

"**I wonder what's keeping him…" Tidus muttered.**

**Sora was beside me, his arm on my shoulder, comforting my. He knew it was hard for me. Too hard actually…**

**Silence fell over us. I looked at Ross that was sitting on the same bench as before. He looked worried, as all of us did, but I could see a bit of jealously in his eyes. How can he think about that now…?**

**The firemen had already arrived, and were trying to calm down the fire's furry, although no one had entered the building yet. They said it was still too dangerous to attempt that. Of course that hearing that only made me worry more…**

"**Look, Roxas is coming back!" Hayner shouted, pointing at the school's entrance.**

**Everyone that was gathered around, like students, firemen, some random neighbors, the reporters and our gang looked at the direction of Hayner's finger.**

**And I sighed in relief upon seeing two blonde heads leaving the school.**

_As soon as I left the building, lots of people came towards me, to check if I was all right. But I had only one concern._

"_Take care of her please. She breathed a lot of smoke." I handed Nami towards one of the firemen that was around me. I was only saying 'I'm fine' and 'Don't worry' as I followed him towards the ambulance. As a nurse there examined Nami, I talked to my friends outside it._

"_Roxas, you… you…" Kairi stuttered. She sighed and then hugged me. "Thanks for saving my sister."_

"_Don't mention it…"_

"_Roxas, they want to interview you!" Pence said, pointing to the reporters._

_Oh no._

"_Listen guys, I have to ask you something."_

_They all said thing like 'Sure, anything, after everything you did, that's the least we can do."_

"_Don't tell Nami I was the one who saved her."_

_All of them stared at me, shock on their faces._

"_What?" Riku said, speaking everyone's minds._

"_Yes, that's right. I don't want Nami to know I'm here yet. I'll have to explain her well what happened, and I still don't know how I'll tell her."_

"_But what happened?" Sora asked me._

"_Look, Nami can wake up at any second. I have to leave. But I'm staying at that hotel at Tram Common, on the fifth floor. You can come by tomorrow, and I'll tell you everything ok?"_

_They nodded as I entered the ambulance again._

_As soon as the nurse saw me she said "She's still unconscious. But she's fine. Nothing's broken, no burns. She got lucky, she only breathed a lot of smoke. Tomorrow no one will say she just passed through this. You can stay with her if you want." And with those words she left._

"_She's weird…" I said pointing towards the door. I shook my head, getting those thoughts out of my mind. I approached Nami._

_I gazed her. Now she had a peaceful look and was breathing normally again. I leaned forward to kiss her forehead and whispered on her ear "I love you, Nami." and I walked towards the ambulance's exit._

I started to open my eyes, awakened by someone's kiss. I looked front, and saw a blonde boy leaving. He turned around to face me one more time. He had beautiful blue eyes that I couldn't gaze any longer because he left as soon as I laid my eyes upon him.

"Roxas… Is that you…?"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Longest chapter I've ever made. Well, I'm tired…

Leave a review will you? See you next weekend!


	16. Explaining Everything

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

I promised myself I would update sooner but… I've been so busy lately and I really didn't have time to update. I'm sorry! But well, now here I am, so enjoy the chapter!

Remember: Naminé/_Roxas_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Chapter 16: Explaining Everything

I blinked my eyes, searching for mistakes. I was drawing, to help me relax; once again, I was stressed, but this time for a different reason.

I was doing a sketch of what happened yesterday. The last thing I remember before fainting from the smoke was lots and lots of fire coming from the library. After that I only remember being in an ambulance, feeling someone kiss my forehead, murmur some confuse words, and leaving. That mysterious boy looked so much like Roxas… Since I came home yesterday, I've been trying to realize if it was a dream, a hallucination… or if it really happened.

I gazed my drawing once again. It was a room burning brightly, with an open door at its end, with a blonde boy with his back towards me, leaving. I sighed; what if it really was Roxas? Why didn't he stay? I want to know what happened…

But if he really was him… that means he's in Twilight Town. He could be passing right in front of my house now.

Ugh… I'm only overreacting. I guess it was just a fireman or something.

I eyed Kai's bed. I wonder where she is right now… I went to the computer, only to find everyone offline. That's odd… I mean, since we don't have school for a week now, because they have to do some repairs and such, I expected to find at least one person online.

Where is everybody?

_I heard a knock on my door. I got up and walked towards it, opening it without even asking who was knocking. I already knew the answer._

"_Hey Roxas!" everyone chorused as they started to walk in with cakes, candies and sodas._

"_Wow, what's that all for?" I asked them, as everyone started to put the things around, making my room look messier than usual._

"_It's for you silly." Selphie stated, with her hands on her hips, "We have to celebrate your return!"_

"_Of course!" Kairi agreed, closing the door behind her, "It's not every day that a friend comes home after spending more than a year outside."_

_I smiled to all of them. I really have good friends. They were making themselves at home, anxious to start our little party._

"_You really are excited, uh?" I inquired the crowd in front of me._

"_Sure." Sora answered. "But we are even more excited to know what happened."_

_Everyone nodded and sat around, some on my bed, others on the floor. They looked like little kids waiting for storytime._

_I smiled once again and did a dramatic pose as I said "Listen to my story…"_

_Their eyes opened up, everyone waiting for me to tell everything that had happened. I held still, my pose still fascinating them. I gazed the attentive people, scrutinizing every one of them. Sora had his arm around Kairi's neck, and her hand was on his leg. Hayner was on a similar position with Olette, resting his head on her lap. I beamed at them._

"_But first, you need to tell me what has been going on around here."_

_---------------_

"_So, let me get this straight." I said, scratching my head, thinking. "You." I pointed at Hayner, "Made a bet with Nami saying you would tell her" my finger switched directions, as it faced Olette "that you like her. And Nami had to sing in a talent show…" I paused, still amazed with I had just said. Then I grinned. "Why did everything interesting happen while I wasn't here?"_

"_But I recorded it, if you want to see it." Pence offered, with a cake on his left hand and a soda on his right one. "My house is pretty near. I can go grab that quickly."_

"_Yes, that would be great. But first, I'll finally tell you what happened in Destiny Islands…"_

_At those words, everyone returned to their previous positions. I paused, thinking about the words I'll have to say, aligning them in my mind._

"_So… When I went to Destiny Islands, for more than a year now, I still kept in touch with you guys. I called every week or so, I talked through the Internet with you almost every day… I'm surprised you didn't ask yourselves what had happened when I stopped doing that."_

"_We did!" Selphie shouted. "But if we couldn't call you, and you weren't contacting with us…" she stopped talking because it was pretty obvious what followed next._

_I nodded in comprehension and lowered my head, looking at my shoes. I don't know why but I felt ashamed. I know it wasn't my fault… But still… I sighed._

"_Roxas, are you okay?" Riku asked, almost getting up._

"_Y-yes, I'm fine. Sorry, I was just thinking…" I smiled a tiny smile, looking at the eager people that had only one thing in mind: listen to me. I sighed once again and resumed my explanation._

"_So, when I stopped keeping in touch was because I had an accident."_

_Everyone gasped and started to ask me if I was all right. I raised my hand to make them hush. "Yes, I'm fine now. So, apparently, this drunk driver ran over me while I was skateboarding. Someone took me to a hospital and I stayed there for about a month, in a coma." Everyone gasped once again._

"_You fell that hard?" Kairi asked, her eyes wide open._

"_Yes…" I waited a bit before continuing "But then I had some kind of amnesia when I woke up. I couldn't remember anything at all… Then I started to remember everything after seeing this." I showed them the drawing that was with me since then. "After two months my mom found me and I came back alone. She'll probably join me next week."_

_I regarded them, expecting some questions, some action. But no, all of them were completely dumbstruck. Their mouths open, blank faces staring at me. Did they believe me?_

"_Uh, Roxas…" Hayner started, breaking the silence. "If that happened, how come I never heard of it? If you had disappeared, your mom would have asked me if I had seen you… right?"_

_I put my finger on my chin, thinking. The accident happened on summer vacation, in August… And by that time… "You had already left on vacation by then… To Hollow Bastion, wasn't it?"_

_Hayner made a 'oh' and nodded. "Yes, that's it. Wow, what an insane coincidence… It was you who were at the restaurant that day, wasn't it?" I nodded. "I knew I wasn't seeing things!"_

_Olette smiled and stoke his hair. I wish that Nami was here, doing that to me too…_

_Pence was eyeing the cakes from time to time, a hungry look on his face. I grinned and claimed "Now that everything is explained, let's eat!"_

_His hungry face changed to a happy one._

_---------------_

_Pence had left to go grab the DVD and the rest of us were just talking, telling the latest news and such… Soon Pence came in and sat on my bed, holding the tape on his hands._

"_I can't wait to see it…!" I said, putting it in a DVD player and sat on the floor next to Selphie and Riku. At first, nothing appeared on screen, but then I could see a stage, apparently empty. But then the camera focused on a silhouette, with the back towards the camera._

_Then the silhouette turned around and the music started._

"_I like big butts and I cannot lie!"_

_Everyone just started bursting out laughing as we realized Sora was the one singing, except Kairi and Sora himself. Kairi had a shocked look, as she watched Sora start to dance… Really badly… As for Sora, he was blushing madly as we kept on laughing, rolling on the floor at Sora's attempt at dancing._

"_I thought I told you to erase that!" Sora shouted to a laughing Pence. He didn't answer, too busy grabbing his belly from laughing too much._

_Kairi was the other one not finding this funny._

"_You like… big butts?!" she seemed shocked at the very thought of it. We just laughed more with her observation. Even Sora let out a small chuckle. _

"_Come on. I recorded that a looong time ago." He said as he embraced her. At first, she didn't want to, but then she let him hug her._

"_Awww, so sweet…" Selphie said, pointing at them._

"_Well, that isn't!" Hayner answered, pointing at the TV._

_We laughed once again, but I decided to turn off the TV. It was embarrassing to Sora. Funny, but still embarrassing._

_Tidus gave a quick glimpse at his watch and gasped seeing it was already late. "We'll see the tape later, I have to go."_

_Everyone else seemed to have to go home, so I opened the door for them and waved all of them goodbye. As I closed the door, I sighed in relief._

_I had finally told them… I just needed to tell Nami now. The hardest part._

_As I looked at the mess we had made, I spotted my skateboard near my bed. It's been ages since I last rode it. Why not now?_

_I grabbed it and went outside, riding around Tram Common. I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going, just letting my body take me wherever it wanted to._

_Nami… How am I going to face you? Well, I have to do it soon. The sooner, the better._

_Then it started to rain. I stopped, feeling its cold touch all over my body. I like the rain. Most people think that rain equals sadness, but I think rain is beautiful. Its little music when it touches the ground, feeling it soaking your clothes, being comforted by the darkness that spreads when it comes…_

_I know she doesn't like rain that much. She's one of the people that think that it is sad. But rain can also be happy right? Just like when you see a couple kissing in the rain in movies._

_I had already left Tram Common, and was skating on a road that looked like a freeway, but it really wasn't one. I was so immerse in my thoughts I don't even know how I ended up here._

_I skated around there, just listening to the rain, not thinking about it drenching me. Just living…_

_Suddenly my thoughts were interrupted by the screech of tires. I didn't even have time to face the vehicle. It was already too late. I felt the strong light in front of my eyes and soon after my body being thrown away from it. I felt my leg breaking and I faintes, feeling the cold touch of the rain._

Oh crap. We just ran over somebody.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

This one is even bigger than last one! Oh well, as last time, I'm tired. I'm going to bed now, I have to study tomorrow. (It's 11 PM here, I know it's still early, but I really have to study tomorrow.)

When I wake up and come check my email, I want lots of reviews ok? Review please XD


	17. Dreaming With Cerulean Eyes

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

Remember: Naminé/**Flashback**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Chapter 17: Dreaming With Cerulean Eyes

I was sitting in my dad's car, completely paralyzed. We ran over somebody! I can't believe this…!

My dad opened the door and went outside quickly to check if everything was all right with the person we just hit. It was raining heavily and strongly, my heart was pumping fast, my face probably pale.

I followed my dad with my eyes and saw him crouching to check the person's pulse. Finally I managed to move, slowly opening the door and closing it softly behind me, feeling the rain soaking my clothes. I walked towards my dad, taking my time, trying to assimilate what had just happened. I wasn't seeing much because it was very dark.

As I got closer, I saw the person was a boy about my age. He was with his eyes closed. My dad was calling someone, probably an ambulance. I got even closer to the body, a little afraid of seeing blood. I sure hope he isn't dead…

I leaned forward to see his face more closely. The atmosphere was so gloomy; I couldn't see his face well. I leaned closer and closer. As I did that, my mouth started to open, being wider by every inch I took.

From all the people in the world, I had to run over…

Ross…

(A/n: Wouldn't that just suck? Oh well, that's not what happens… I just put that there to give you a fright! XD)

From all the people in the world, I had to run over…

Roxas…

Questions. That was all that my head had at the moment. What was he doing here…?

I looked at my dad, feeling wetter every second. He was walking back and forth, as he always did when he was nervous. I opened my mouth, trying to speak, but I was still too flabbergasted to do it.

I gazed him again. He had a painful look on his face. He was probably hurt, and I was very concerned about him.

I felt my hand approaching Roxas's face and I caressed it. I took some strokes of hair off his forehead and laid still, gazing him. I don't know how long I did, I just know that what seemed seconds later, an ambulance appeared at the end of the road, quickly approaching us.

It stopped close by and two men came out and put him on a stretcher, going back into the ambulance. I felt an urge to go inside with him, so I did. I still hadn't said a single word. As my dad got inside our car, I followed Roxas.

As I saw the ambulance's door being closed, I felt my heart racing as I looked at him again. He was still unconscious, his eyes closed. Although his hair was wet, it still remained spiky. And he still remained beautiful… I saw a nurse checking his heartbeats, and looking for anything that could be wrong with him.

He had burn skin on his left side, probably from sliding on the road's tar when he was hit. His leg looked weird; it was probably broken. But apart from that, he looked just fine. I guess he got lucky.

"Handsome, isn't he?" the nurse asked, winking at me. She was still young, and had blond hair just like me. Her blue eyes seemed to be trying to comfort me.

I smiled at the question. "Yes, he is…"

"But don't worry, he's fine. Just some burns and a broken leg. He'll live."

I smiled again. I gazed him and my smile slowly went out. I've wanted to see him for such a long time that now I just… don't know what to do.

I sighed. Well, I guess I'll just leave that issue for now and think about it when Roxas wakes up.

---------------

Soon we got to the hospital and I couldn't accompany Roxas inside. I had to wait outside, along with my dad.

"Are you okay?" he asked me concerned.

"I could ask the same about you…" I answered, not really on the mood to talk.

"Well, I'm not the one whose father just ran over a boyfriend…"

"Ex-boyfriend." I said dryly, and looking at the big clock that was in that room, as a signal I didn't want to chat anymore. I guess my dad noticed that because he didn't say anything else.

I enjoyed the silence that followed, and looked around, scrutinizing the room I was in. it was blindly white, and although white should be peaceful, I felt like this room was screaming at me. My insides were screaming, my head was hurting, the room was spinning…

I'm confused…

-----------------

Soon, the only sounds I heard were the nurse's coming and going, my dad's snoring, and the clock's incessant tick-tocking. I wonder if Roxas is okay…

"Yes, he is… He's strong, don't worry."

I smiled; yes, he is indeed strong. I only saw him crying twice since I first met him. The first time was when his father passed away. I recall he only cried in front of me, he never cried in front of the rest of the gang, in the funeral, not even when his mother told him.

But when he did cry, he cried his eyes out. I don't think I ever saw someone cry that much in my whole life. He was totally devastated by his death. I confess I cried with him too, because his father was very nice and I had known him for years.

**Roxas grabbed my hand, after sweeping the tears from his face. "You're the best friend I could ask for, Nami." He said in a weak voice.**

"**You too Roxas." I answered, hugging him right after saying this.**

Friends. I wonder if we are even friends now…

"Of course you are. Just remember the second time he cried."

The second time he cried… was when he had to leave…

---------------

Suddenly, a nurse came in, the same nurse that was inside the ambulance with me. My dad got up, ready to listen to her. The nurse smiled at me.

"He's fine now. As I suspected, ha has a broken leg, but apart from some burns, he's okay. I've already treated those minor injuries. All he has to do now is relax and in some weeks he'll be all right."

My dad let out a sigh of relief and thanked her for everything. But I wanted one more favour…

"Can I… Can I see him please?" I asked her.

"I'm sorry, no. Right now, he can only receive his family's visits. And he's also resting."

I nodded my head in comprehension. I guess I'll just have to talk to him later. I turned to my dad.

"Now what?"

"Let's go home and rest a bit."

I shook my head at those words. "No, I'll stay. You can go, that's okay."

My dad sighed. "You really like this boy, don't you?"

No, I love him. "Yes, he's… was… I don't know… We had a special friendship and I just want to make sure everything's all right with him."

"Fine. I'll go home, I'm exhausted."

"Okay, bye dad."

"Bye sweetie." My dad said as he went out to the cold night.

Why does he have to call me that in public…?

"Hey."

I turned around to face the nurse again.

"I'm sorry for eavesdropping, but you know that boy your dad ran over?"

"Roxas? Yes, why?"

"Well, I know how things are, I've already had a friend in a hospital and I was worried sick about him, but no one let me through. Dumb Axel, always playing with fire…" that last part she mumbled, as she shook her head. "But anyway, if you want to, I can bend the rules a bit…"

Right then, I felt like hugging her! "Oh, thank you so much!"

She smiled at me and told me to follow her. We went through a labyrinth of corridors, until we finally got to the room 013. She opened the door and let me through.

I came in slowly, closed the door, and tip-toed to don't wake Roxas up. I could see his blond hair peeping through the sheets, his breath steady and slow. I approached the bed, and as I did, I felt my heart racing again. I sat on a chair that was near the bed, so close that I could grab his hand. So I did.

When I felt his warm hand, I knew. This is my Roxas. I caressed his hand, grabbed a pillow that was on the floor and put it on the bed, in an empty spot near his chest. I leaned my head forward and rested it on the pillow, still caressing his hand. And then I went to sleep with cerulean eyes…


	18. Explaining Everything Again!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

Thank you so much for the reviews!

Remember: Naminé/_Roxas_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Chapter 18: Explaining Everything… Again!

_I woke up with my body hurting. I felt my leg weird and I felt twinges of pain as I tried to move, so I laid still. I was still with my eyes closed, as I tried to remember what had happened last night. I remember a car running me over. I guess I'm just that lucky._

_As I tried to get into a more comfortable position, I felt my hand grabbing something. I opened my eyes lazily and I saw a pale hand grabbing my own. My eyes searched for its owner that was sleeping, resting her head on a pillow._

_It was a blond head, with lots of uncombed hair. The girl was breathing slowly, in a deep slumber, facing the space in front of us. And she was…_

"_Nami?" I whispered softly to the girl. She didn't answer, but I was sure she was Nami. I wouldn't mistake her for someone else. Am I dreaming? If I am, I don't want to wake up…_

_My free hand moved cautiously until her hair, and I caressed it softly. She moved a little, rolling her head, her hair even more uncombed from that move, and facing me now. I felt my heart skip a beat as I continued caressing her hair._

_I felt happy. No, more than that. I felt joyful. I wasn't alone and to top it, my company was the person I wanted to be with the most. I rested my head on my own pillow, deciding that I should let her sleep on, still holding her soft hand and going back to sleep, not feeling so much pain now._

_----------------------------_

"Miss?"

I opened my eyes slowly as I heard someone call me, shaking me a little bit. I looked at the nurse that woke me up, an older one with black hair.

"Who let you in?" she asked. I didn't answer, still sleepy. "You can't be here, this patient needs to rest."

I got up clumsily, and saw Roxas asleep. He looked happy. I kissed his forehead and followed the nurse towards the door.

As I entered the waiting room, I saw my dad was already there. I approached him, seeing him with a bag and I greeted him.

"So, did you sleep well?" he asked me, handing me the bag. I opened it and took a quick peek inside it, seeing it had my toothbrush, my hairbrush and some more things.

"Yes, I did. My neck kind of hurts, but that's ok."

My dad turned his attention to the doctor that took care of Roxas, as he entered the room. He said that everything he needed to do now was rest, and that as soon as he wakes up, we're going to talk to him.

Oh no.

-------------------------------

"Gee, Roxas does sleep a lot, doesn't he?"

I had already brushed my teeth and combed my hair hours ago, and Roxas still hadn't woken up. I was so bored…

I think that I'm going to check if everything's all right with him.

I saw the right opportunity to go to his room when my dad went outside and I quickly took off to my destination, avoiding any nurses or doctors all the way until there. I knew I couldn't be found.

I opened the room 013's door slowly and entered the room quietly, closing the door silently behind me. I approached the bed and saw Roxas was still sleeping. I looked at him once more. I came closer and closer to his face, checking just one more time if it really was him. I went closer, and closer, and closer…

"Are you trying to rape me?"

I gave a little scream of surprise, which I muffled with my hands, as I saw Roxas's blue eyes open up and a grin touching his lips. I put my hand on my chest, breathing hard from the fright he had just given me.

"I-I didn't know you were already awake… So I-I…"

"Nami, come on, relax, I'm kidding." He said, his grin widening. I felt my heart racing as I gazed his breathtaking blue eyes, and I could swear I was blushing. Madly.

Then he started to try to sit up in a better position, but it was a little hard because of his leg.

"Here, let me help you." I offered, grabbing his arm and helping him sit up.

"Thanks. So, how did I end up like this?"

I looked at him; he was still smiling, despite all the pain he was probably feeling. I sat on the chair I had slept that night and gave a deep sigh before answering him. "My dad, he… ran over you…"

"Really? What a strange payback for saving his daughter!" he joked, still smiling. I looked at him, trying to comprehend his words.

"It was you who saved me from the fire, wasn't it?"

He nodded his head proudly. "It was hard, but I did it for you." I eyed his hand, which was coming closer to mine. My face saddened as I asked "Why didn't you stay?"

"It's hard, Nami…" his smile disappeared softly but quickly after those words. "I didn't know what I'd tell you…"

His head lowered as my mouth opened and closed. He didn't talk for a while, an awkward silence around us. But I want him to talk, to give me an explanation. I deserve it, right…? I spent these last months crying and sad because of him and now… I guess I should know the truth…

"Roxas… Why did you disappear?"

He raised his head, sadness in his eyes. I didn't know what was running through his mind; I just looked at him, at those sad eyes that seemed to penetrate my own, searching for something… I wish I knew what that was.

But then, he opened his mouth, his words pouring out, soaking me with the knowledge I had wanted to have for so long. And he talked, about another car accident, about a coma, amnesia, my drawing… An almost unbelievable story, that was what he was telling me. A fairytale, almost. I just heard everything he had to tell me, my logic completely frozen, being focused only on his story. His words absorbed me, and I just let myself be absorbed.

He had already my hand wrapped around his own by the time he had finished talking. "It's a strange story, I know. But it's the truth…" that's how he closed his act. Now he had to await the public's ovation or the silence after the curtain call. And I guess I was the public…

Suddenly, he grabbed both of my hands and came closer to my face, so close that he didn't need to talk, he just whispered. Being so close to his eyes again made me shiver… I was loosing myself in that ocean, but I didn't bother drowning. I loved being drawn, I loved being pulled inside it, I loved... And then he whispered, softly, lovingly… "Nami, I just want you to know that…"

His speech was cut by the sound of someone coming in. Roxas and I coughed and jumped to different sides of the bed, blushing, seeing my dad and the blond nurse coming in. Luckily, my dad didn't notice this, but I could see the nurse smiling amused right behind him.

"Here you are," he said "I've been looking for you." He turned to Roxas. "I see you woke up. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, my leg hurts a bit, and that's all."

The nurse was still smiling; I smiled at her too, knowing what was passing through her mind. I got up and headed towards the door, stopping at it to wave at Roxas. I knew my father wanted to talk to him.

I went to the room that I knew so well: the waiting room. I found Kai there, waiting for a familiar face. I stayed with her, but I guess I wasn't that much of a company. I already had too much in my mind.

"_So, Roxas, first of all I want to apologize for all this trouble."_

"_No, not at all. I wasn't paying any attention to the road."_

_Nami's father smiled and continued "Well, as you can see and probably feel, your leg is broken and you have some burns as well. It's no big deal, you'll recover quickly. This nurse here helped taking care of you." He explained as he pointed towards a blond nurse. She waved at me and smiled. _

"_Don't worry. Actually, if you want to go home, you can."_

"_Well, I'm here alone actually…" I started, before being interrupted by Nami's father. "Wait, where's your mother?"_

"_She's still at Destiny Islands because of her job."_

"_Well then, you can't be alone in this health status." Her father thought for a moment before adding "The answer is simple. You'll have to come to our house until your mother returns."_

"_Really?" I wonder what Nami will say._

_This is going to be interesting._

I saw my dad helping Roxas walk with his latest possessions: crutches. I really didn't expect Roxas to be up so soon. I hurried to help him too and he exchanged looks with me, smiling, as I felt a warm blush rise to my cheeks.

After paying for the treatment and being installed in my dad's car (my dad driving, Roxas and Kai in the back, and me in the passenger seat) my dad started the engine and headed our house's direction.

"Where's Roxas staying?" Kai asked.

"Well, since he is alone right now, he'll stay in our house." My dad answered. When I heard that, my jaw dropped and I stared at my dad.

"What?"

"He's staying in our house." He repeated as he did a left turn. "And, of course, you'll be the one taking care of him, since you know him better and none of us is staying home this week."

I blinked my eyes stupidly. "What do you mean none of you is staying home?"

"Well, your mom and I have business travels, remember?"

"And I'm going to spend this week at Olette's." Kai said, as I turned around to face her. My eyes changed to Roxas. He shrugged his shoulders and grinned. I think this will be the weirdest week ever. Or maybe the most beautiful…

But that, only time will tell…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Another chapter done. I like this one very much actually… They finally met! And now Roxas has to go to her house, and they'll be home alone!

Don't forget to review!


	19. The 1st Day

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

-Nervous laugh- Well, how are you doing? I haven't updated in a while, have I? But I have a good excuse! wouldn't let me post… It has been acting strange these days… Especially the mail; I wasn't receiving it. But now I'm here. On with the chapter!

Remember: Naminé/_Roxas_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Chapter 19: The 1st Day

When we got to my house, everyone helped Roxas get up and enter it, as my mom went out of the kitchen wearing her oven gloves. From the delicious smell that was coming from the kitchen, she must have been doing cookies.

Roxas managed to sit on our sofa and put his crutches aside, as my mom stepped into the living room and hugged him, covering his clothes with flour.

"Oh, sorry about that honey. So, how are you feeling?" she asked him, as she sat by his side, grooming some of the flour out of him.

Looking at my mom right now, no one would say she's a lawyer. She really resembles those friendly ladies from the movies that stay home taking care of their numerous children and baking cookies. I smiled at those thoughts.

As my mom and dad talked with Roxas, I entered the kitchen to try to steal one of those cookies she was making. As I was putting the first one on my mouth, I heard my mom shouting from the other room.

"Don't even think about eating those Naminé!"

I sighed as I put the cookie down. How does she do that…?

-----------------

I was in my room, drawing. I've been doing this a lot lately. My dad had just left with Roxas to go grab his stuff back at the hotel, so I was enjoying some moments alone…

"You're never alone, Naminé."

Oh, right. I had forgotten about you. So, seems you're always right. Roxas did come back.

"I said so."

And do you think you're going to be right about the other thing you said?

"What was that?"

You said Roxas didn't want to hurt me and that we would help up together.

"Yes, I'm pretty sure that's what'll happen."

That'd be the most obvious thing. However…

"Here you go with your uncertainties…"

I looked at the drawing for a moment. It was a road and it was raining heavily… And there was an angel lying down at the middle of it, glowing. As I continued it, all I did was think.

-------------------

Soon they came back, along with some bags. I went outside to help, bringing the lightest one I could find.

"Gee Naminé, thanks for the help!" Kai joked, as she was trying to bring in a heavy bag, pulling it inside our house. I just stuck my tongue out at her and sat on the sofa. Roxas came in, followed closely by my dad and he sat right beside me. He shot a smile at me, before putting his crutches aside. I wonder how come he's so calm and happy facing all of this…

Kai sat on a chair and grabbed the remote, zapping through the channels. Roxas was talking with her as she did and I just stood there, listening to their chat. I felt a little awkward around Roxas. Before he left, we talked about everything and anything, but now… I just can't.

I stood up and went to the kitchen that was right beside the living room. I left the door open and gazed Roxas from time to time. He was chatting vividly with Kai, I could hear them laughing, I could see him smiling. It still enlightens me. That at least hasn't changed… And as I took a sip of water I asked myself, are my feelings as strong as his smile?

_I can sense Nami staring at me from the kitchen. She seems to be immersed in her thoughts. She's been acting weird since she saw me. I wonder why…_

_Her parents were inside putting aside everything and preparing their bags for the travel. They were going to be out all week and Kai is also leaving tonight, which means we're going to be alone here all week. Just the two of us. Wow, her parents must really trust us to let us be all alone here._

"_Roxas, planet Earth calling," Kairi said as she waved her hand in front of me, bringing me back from reality. I blinked my eyes and looked at her. "Do you want something to eat?" she asked me, as she stood up and started walking towards the kitchen, stopping at its entrance, waiting for my answer._

"_Thanks, but I don't want anything."_

"_Ok, since I can't give you what you really want…" she joked, entering the kitchen smirking._

_Yes, I do really want Nami…_

_--------------_

"_Now kids, remember that we left our number by the phone, as well as the police and fire department's ones."_

_Nami's mother was giving us advice and directions as she started to enter the car._

"_All right mom," Nami answered in a miffed tone, as she helped her father put everything inside the car. Her dad entered the car, seeing everything was ready. Nami and I stood by the door and Kairi was in front of us waving the car goodbye as it started to disappear at the road's end. I looked at Nami and smiled, going back inside to sit on the sofa._

What a mysterious smile… What is he thinking about?

--------------

"Hand me that please."

What am I going to do when I'm all alone with Roxas? What am I going to say?

"Naminé…?"

I know I shouldn't get all nervous… I mean, we've been home alone together before. But we weren't going to sleep at the same house… One of us would go home at night.

"Naminé?"

But it's not like he's going to do something to me… I mean, I trust Roxas… I know he wouldn't…

"Naminé!!!"

I jumped from the fright Kai had just given me. Apparently she had been calling me all this time. I looked at her, a questioning look on my face.

"Hand me that towel please," she asked as she pointed towards a purple towel.

"Why do you have to go?" I asked back, handing her the towel.

"Because Olette and I have wanted this sleepover for decades. But we never got the opportunity. Besides, we've got a school essay to finish, remember? Does Geography ring a bell?"

I slapped my forehead, as I remembered that essay, I still had to finish it too and to top it, Ross was my partner. This means he has to come here. This means he has to face Roxas. This means… Ouch, my head hurts…

Kai was too busy grabbing her stuff around to notice my thinking. When she finally got everything, it was about 6 PM. Olette's house was nearby, so she was going to walk there but she'd got so many things I had to walk her there to help her.

"You don't mind being all alone here, do you?" I asked Roxas, still concerned about his health status.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," he said smiling, walking us until the door.

"Are you sure?" I asked again.

"Yes mommy, your little baby is safe," he joked, sticking his tongue out at me. I smiled; if he's good enough to joke around, I think he's fine.

I grabbed some of my sister's stuff. Everything was so heavy! What does Kai have here?! So much weight for just a week…

It was already kind of dark, so we had to hurry. We waved Roxas goodbye and started walking towards Olette's. Man, this really is heavy! I don't understand why Kai brought so many bags… She's usually very simple when it comes to this. What has gotten into her?

I looked at her and saw her smiling, facing our house's direction. I turned back to see Roxas waving and I could have sworn he had winked at her.

---------------

We got there fast; I was already panting though. Olette was waiting for us at her house's entrance and helped us get everything inside.

I stepped into the living room that I knew so well. I really like Olette's house, it's just so comfortable. But that day, I just had to go home.

"Well, ladies, have a good week!" I said, starting to leave.

"NO!" Kai shouted, grabbing my arm and pulling me back in.

"What's wrong Kai?" I asked her, completely astonished, "It's not like we've never been apart before."

Olette was also looking strangely at her. "Kairi?" she asked uncertain, "Do you want a glass of water?"

Oh, I get it. Kai's hiding me something and Olette wants to know what it is.

Kai smiled as she nodded and followed Olette inside. I heard whispers, then an excited exclamation, then giggles. What the…?

They came back, smiling with all the teeth they had in their mouths.

"So, Naminé," Olette said, as both of them started to grab my, one by each arm, "Do you want to see my new drawings?"

Oh. They know me too well…

----------------

We were in Olette's room, laughing and chatting. We had started to see her drawings and now we are here, just chilling. They know that when I start seeing drawings, my mood completely changes and I forget about time. Speaking of which…

"What time is it?" I asked them.

"8:30," Olette answered, looking at her watch.

"What?!" all of us shouted. I had to go back home, Roxas must be waiting for me. But, wait a minute…

"Why did you shout?" I questioned them, looking accusingly at them.

"Us?" they said at the same time.

"Yes, you."

"It's just that… that… Roxas is alone right? And… he may need you right?" Kai answered, but I noted the hesitation in her voice. But anyway, I couldn't think about it any longer, because I found their hands pushing me outside Olette's house and closing the door behind me. They sure are acting weird, I thought as I started walking home.

I didn't know that inside, Kai had just said "Part one completed!" and Olette and her started giggling once again.

----------------

When I got home, I saw there wasn't any light. Is Roxas sleeping already? As I stepped in, I murmured his name. I closed the door behind me and took my shoed off, starting to look around. Suddenly, I heard soft music. One of my favourites…

"Roxas?"

It was coming from the dinning room. I could smell perfumed candles, meddled with the smell of Thai food. Also my favourite.

When I stepped inside the dinning room, I gave a muffled yelp of surprise. I couldn't believe my eyes…

My dinning table was beautifully decorated with red candles, the room lit only by them, giving the room a unique ambiance. The stereo was on, and my favourite songs were flowing softly into my ears. My nose was capturing the good smell of the food that was placed graciously on the table, adorned adorably with small flowers. I could see a big bouquet placed next to plate, a red bouquet with lots of small white flowers and a gentle touch of green. The light was reddish, the music soft, the smell of food great.

And sitting on a pillow, smiling at me, was Roxas…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Another chapter done! Just tell me what you think, and if you have any suggestions for Nami & Roxas's night, tell me and I might put them in my story! I'm starting to have writer's block… (

Review!


	20. The 1st Night

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

Wow… 20 chapters, more than a 100 reviews! Thank you guys so much. I'll try to make it up for the long wait. On with the chapter!

Warning: Lots of fluff ahead! XD

Remember: Naminé/_Roxas/_**Flashback**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Chapter 20: The First Night

I opened my eyes lazily as soon as I woke up. Was I dreaming? I felt my lips curving into a smile as I remembered last night. No, I wasn't dreaming… It was so unreal, but it happened. I closed my eyes again, reminiscing about everything that made last night completely perfect…

The first thing I said when I got home was…

"**Roxas?"**

**He just kept on smiling. Everything was just right. All of my favourite songs, food, ambiance, all of them were mixed together forming perfection. But, why did he do all of this?**

"**So, do you like it?" I could sense apprehension in his voice. He made all of this for me, didn't he? Wow… I must be the luckiest girl ever. How many guys are willing to do this?**

"**No, I love it!"**

**I ran towards him and hugged him tight. He seemed surprised for a tiny moment, just before he hugged me back. We stayed like that for a long time. It had been so long since I stayed this close to him. Too long…**

**I could smell his cologne, the fragrant smell blending with everything else and making me feel in heaven. I had an angel by my side… Then he hugged me tighter and caressed my hair.**

"**I missed you," he whispered softly into my ear. "I missed you so much. I missed being like this, just holding you and feeling your hair's scent."**

**I held him tighter, almost afraid that if I let him go, even if just for a brief moment, he'd slip away through my fingers. I could sense warm tears rolling through my cheeks. He continued caressing my hair and he kissed my wet cheek, breaking apart, and with my head between his hands, he whispered again.**

"**I'll never let you go again. I promise…" his hand travelled from my hair to my cheeks and while washing away my tears, he looked right into my eyes. "Don't cry. I'm here."**

**And I felt his soft lips gently pressed against mine and all my worries and wishes just seemed to disappear. Nothing else mattered. Roxas was with me and night was young…**

I still didn't want to come out of my bed. I didn't want to come out into the world, just to realize last night was over.

I loved every little piece of it. We stayed up, just chatting and dinning. After that we laid on some pillows (more like a lot of them) on the floor and continued chatting, but not for a long time…

"**I totally agree with that!" Roxas said, making me giggle. We were just talking and enjoying each other's company. When I finished laughing, I could sense Roxas's eyes fixed on me.**

"**What is it?" I asked him curiously.**

"**Nothing… It's just… It seems such a long time since we talked…" he answered, as he removed some bangs of hair off my face.**

**I didn't answer him but I agreed completely with his words. And I knew he had missed me just as much as I had missed him. But as I went forward to meet his lips again, the only thing I wanted was to completely erase those lonely memories from my mind.**

I sighed as I started to get up. Good things do really come to an end… After taking care of my daily hygiene, I went to the kitchen to start preparing breakfast… only to find out Roxas had already done that.

"I see you woke up," he greeted me with a radiant smile as he handed me a plate full of pancakes that looked absolutely delicious. I grabbed a fork and sat near him, eating silently, feeling the warm and sweet flavour of my meal. Roxas started eating too and silence fell over us. As we savoured our breakfast, other memories came flushing into my head.

"**You know, I was kinda afraid that you wouldn't like the surprise…" Roxas's words penetrated me, leaving me perplexed.**

"**Are you kidding? What's there not to love?"**

**He laughed softly, closing his eyes and looking up to the ceiling. As he reopened them, he stopped chuckling and stared up, staying quiet for a tiny, brief moment. Just thinking… appreciating… living… Quietly, he tilted his head to the side and opened a smile for me. At that innocent sight, I had to smile too.**

"**I can't believe I forgot how lovely you are…" and he added a small chuckle to his smile. And mine just widened…**

"Why are you smiling?" Roxas's question made me snap back to reality.

As I took the last bite out of my pancake and put the dishes aside, I sensed Roxas's cerulean eyes fixed on my back.

"It's nothing," I answered him, as I turned around to face him, "Everything's absolutely perfect…"

---------------

Afternoon went by pretty normally. Roxas and I stayed home and fortunately my awkwardness around him had gone away. Almost.

I was in the living room, when he appeared by my bedroom's door, waving a paper.

"Hey, look what I've found! Let me tell you, you got a lot better this past year," he said amusingly, holding the paper at me, smiling.

I felt my face flush as I realized that was the drawing I made of him some time ago. I got off the sofa and ran towards him, trying to catch the drawing but he held it above him, so I couldn't reach it.

"I hadn't realized you got taller," I said provokingly, "You were always the short guy."

He had to laugh at that one. "Do you think you're in much better condition?" he asked as he stuck his tongue out at me.

"Ok, that's it; I'm going to torture you now!"

"Really? I want to see you try," Roxas stated with an amused smirk.

And then I started my tickling torture. Roxas's laughs echoed throughout my house, followed by mine. He started to go back, as I forced him inside my bedroom. But he fought back with his own tickling attack, as soon as he put the drawing aside. But I was clearly winning and we were going further in the bedroom. Then Roxas tripped on my carpet and fell backwards, landing on top of my bed and I felt myself being dragged as well.

I was on top of Roxas, in my bedroom, on my bed! I saw his cheeks starting to become red, his face stuck in an embarrassed look. But somehow, being like this felt good in a wrong way. I sensed his hand, that had been sleeping by the pillow, starting to become alive again as it touched my cheek and grabbed my chin, pulling my face closer to his, slowly but steady. I started to close my eyes almost at the same time he started to do the same. I felt myself so attracted to him at that moment… Was it wrong? We weren't doing anything… Nor we were going to do anything…

Soft and sweet… Just as I remember them from last night. I felt my tension starting to disappear and calmed down a bit. Roxas hugged me, not letting go for a second. I didn't know what to do but I didn't want this moment to end…

"Naminé?"

This voice…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Here you have it people. This fic is going to have 2 more chapters, so keep tuned. And sorry for being so late XD.


	21. He's Waiting

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

Yes, people! I am indeed alive! It's been months since I last posted… Laziness took all over me, plus writer's block, plus I had to travel… I'm going to be very surprised if people still review this fic… But enough babbling. On with the chapter!

Remember: Naminé/_Roxas/_**Flashback**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Chapter 21: He's Waiting

"Ross?"

Yes, it really was Ross that was standing by the door, a shocked look all over his face. I looked at Roxas and just then I realized how awkward we looked. After all, I was on top of him.

"Naminé… I'm… I'm sorry… The door was open, so I…"

And with that said, Ross left my bedroom, running towards the door. I heard Roxas mumbling something like, "What a loser," but I had to follow him.

I got up quickly and rushed after him, not even bothering to put some shoes on and leaving Roxas behind.

When I found myself out, I looked to both sides trying to decide where to look for him first. I decided to go to the main spot in town: Tram Common.

I could sense a lot of people looking at me, pointing and mumbling. Really, it's not everyday that you see a blonde teen running barefoot on the streets. I hope they are enjoying the show…

I stopped and looked around. Where could he be? And then I spotted him, sitting on a brown bench, looking like a lost kid. He seemed so sad and I felt my heart tiny as I approached him.

"Hey." Ross looked back at me but didn't answer. "May I sit here?"

He let out a grunt that I took as a yes. I sat by his side and he gazed the other way, clearly avoiding any kind of eye contact.

I let out a sigh, eyeing my hands resting on my lap, thinking about what I would say to break that uncomfortable silence.

"Hum, Ross?" he grunted again so I'd know he was listening to me, "What were you doing at my place?"

"Geography…"

Right, the project. Some moments went by and the silence grew heavier. Although the situation was awkward, I felt a need to explain...

"Ross… Roxas and I…" I started, to which Ross replied, "You don't owe me any apologies."

"I know, but…" I sighed, "I don't want you to get the wrong idea. We weren't doing anything…"

Ross looked at me with a 'yeah, right' look.

"Don't look at me like that. We weren't doing anything… We're sixteen, Ross…"

He turned around as if telling me to go away and I felt that if he didn't want to talk to me, no one could make him. I started to get up, but Ross' voice reached me before, "It's just that… Until that moment, I still had a tiny hope that maybe we could end up together… And that hope was crushed today…" he seemed even sadder when he added, "Ok, he wins. But…"

I felt my heart racing as I listened to his words, "I want you to know that if someday he hurts you, I'm going to be here. I'll wait for you, Naminé. I definitely will."

Those words came out strongly and hit me hard. However, I didn't want Ross to wait for me, to wait for the impossible. I wanted him to be happy, just as I am by Roxas's side.

"Ross…" he just shook his head and smiled briefly. "I know…" he answered, realizing what I was going to say, "I know."

And then I felt his arms around my waist as he hugged me tight. I hugged him back, trying to keep only the good memories, and forget the sad ones.

He let go first and put his hand on my cheek, kissing it shortly after, "You should go. He's waiting."

I gave a sad smile, but followed his words. And as I ran back home, I felt my heart a lot lighter.

-----

I went straight home, still a little worried about Ross, but feeling relieved. After so much time, Ross had finally decided to let me be.

As I was approaching home, I saw a cab parked in front of it.

"What's wrong?" I thought, as I entered my living room. There was a short blonde woman sitting on my sofa, smiling sweetly at Roxas, who had an annoyed look. That woman was Roxas's mom.

"Hum…" I mumbled, scratching my head, not quite understanding what she was doing here.

"Oh, Naminé, dear," she said, getting up and walking towards me. "I came to bring Roxas home."

Some months later:

_Beep, beep, beep._

I hate this alarm clock. I hate getting up early. I hate school. Why couldn't those repairs at school because of the fire last longer…?

_Beep, beep, beep._

I stretched my hand and grabbed the alarm clock, turning it off. I yawned loudly and scratched my head.

Well, I guess I can sleep only five more minut-…

"Naminé! Wake up, you lazy bum!"

With Kai around, that's impossible. I saw the auburn head leave the room, already on our school uniform.

Well, got to face the day.

---

"Why are you so sleepy today?" my twin asked me, as we were walking to school together. She has this energy by the morning that I can't understand.

"Dun' know…" I replied, yawning loudly again and feeling my eyes starting to close a bit.

"Bet you weren't that sleepy when Roxas was in our house," she joked with an amused wink.

Yeah, Roxas… I wonder how he's doing…

"We're here," I said, avoiding the subject. We walked in and saw Hayner, Ollete and Sora already inside. Kai, of course, went running to Sora's arms, and as I approached everyone, I felt a bit of an outsider. Everyone was with their respective lovers, and I…

"Hi, everyone!"

I heard a sweet voice coming from behind me, and blue eyes met cerulean ones. My smile grew upon seeing Roxas.

"Hi, Roxas," everyone greeted. But I stayed silent. Instead, I approached him and kissed him.

"Hi, baby," I greeted, seeing a bright smiling face gazing at me.

---

That day, when Roxas's mom arrived, I thought she was going back to Destiny Islands. But I was wrong. She was going to stay with him. Here, on Traverse Town. When I heard that, I felt so gleeful, I hugged his mom tight!

Since then, he came back to school and we started dating again. Those bad memories from the past seem so far away. Like a nightmare fro which I woke up. But now… Everything's back to normal.

Everything is just right.

---

"So…" Kai started to say, "Has Roxas…?"

I gave a deep sigh and mumbled, "No… Not yet…"

"What?" she whined, "How long is it going to take him? Sora and I have already planned to go together to the Spring Ball long ago…"

"Well, Roxas isn't really the type of guy that goes to balls. But I really want to go…" I confessed, as I sat on my bed.

"Don't worry… He'll invite you soon"

"I hope so…" I mumbled anxious.

---

_I was heading the shop's direction, where everyone was gathering that day. When I got there, I saw Hayner was already there, waiting for everyone._

"_Hey," I greeted him, to which he responded waving. I sat on his table and we started chatting. Suddenly, he asked me if I had already asked Nami to the ball._

"_No, not yet… I don't know if I should…"_

"_Why not?" Hayner asked, "I think it'd be a nice memory for her. Speaking of which, have you already told her?"_

_I gave a deep sigh, facing my friend, and shaking my head sadly._

"_The sooner, the better," Hayner said, "You won't be able to hide it much longer."_

_I lowered my head, murmuring, "I know… I know…"_

_---_

Roxas, what are you hiding from Nami? xD

Next one is going to be last one (finally!).

Well, review, please!


End file.
